Dhampir
by pixie-loves-night
Summary: A girl by the name of Kiara Loveless is the only dhampir to have survived the vampire kings armies and allies.Kiara is fighting back to destroy all vampires. What will happen when she meets the yuyu gang? Will something change within in her? R&R on hold
1. Chapter 1

Dhampir

**_

* * *

_**

**Pixie: I've had a couple people asking me if I was still writing, and just to tell you I had been working on some stories but ended up with writers block on a lot of them. This is one of the few that I didn't get writers block on. I hope all of you really like it, and I would like you to review so I know to continue with this one. Oh, and I don't own the yuyu gang just the vampire clans soon to be coming up, Johnny, and Kiara. Well enjoy .**

* * *

I ran from my friend's party as fast as possible no emotion showing on my face. I was upset, yes, I was hurt, yes, I was a pissed, oh hell yeah! I found my boyfriend, Johnny, hanging all over Maria. Maria was the STD magnet of the school, big time whore. I couldn't believe it. _**What purpose is there for me? What can I live for now? Was it the fact I let him in, and let him really know me?**_ I was confused.

My name is Kiara Killian Loveless, and let me tell you my last name was usually how I am. I ran down the streets of Tokyo trying to hide now so I could release my energy, probably would end up playing bloody knuckles with a brick wall, but it worked even if I lost the game. I ran down an ally completely blind of what was going to happen next.

As I released my energy someone grabbed me and threw me against a wall. I shook my head, and looked at this person. Sadly I didn't see the person because they were so fast. I ended up dying in the ally…at least what humans would call death. I had no heart beat, and my blood ran cold!

When I woke I tried to get up, but noticed that I was bound to a cold metal chair by chains. "She's perfect for the experiment." Fear welled up inside my very being. _**What's going on?**_ An old looking man appeared in front of me holding a surgeon's instrument of some kind. "Just be still, and it won't hurt any worse then what it will." My eyes went wide as he advanced me putting the thing to my forehead. Sadly I couldn't move so only thing I could do was scream.

For hours on end I screamed hurting my throat. Once he finished he bandaged my forehead and began talking in another language to someone behind me. I was taken out of that room and chained up to a wall in another room. "Don't do anything stupid wench!" I just stared at this man, blankly, as if I no had soul. He smiled, bowed his head, and walked out shutting the door behind him.

I was left in a dark room, pitch black for there were no windows. I had no thoughts till I felt like something was burning my forehead. I squirmed and yanked on the chains. I grunted, on the verge of screaming my heart out.

_**SOMEONE OUT THERE HELP ME!**_ I felt something wet run down my arms, and continued yanking. I soon fell to the ground chains rattling coming down with me. I reached up to the bandages and ripped them off. Once they were off I touched my forehead gently as a glow brightened the room a bit. "Check the patient to see if she is still alive." _**The thing on my forehead is just a fucking jewel! What the hell is going on!**_ The door opened to show the man who put me in this room. "Oh she's alive and free." He stated smiling. "Good, leave us I must talk to the child." The brute who smiled bowed to the older man and walked away.

The older man walked in smiling kindly, "Good evening, dear. You must be wondering on a lot of things correct?" I nodded blankly. "Good, the jewel on your head can switch from that form to a third eye. I have been testing this on demons and humans alike now for three years, and you are the first to adapt to it. You are to work for…" I glared at him, "Never."

Five minutes later I walked out of the room with my chains covered in blood, leaving his dead body behind for the others to find. I got out of there and noticed that this was actually on my street. "Sick bastrad," I stated monotonely bored, "Locking me in the basement like that." I went home and walked in to find a note.

_**Kiara,**_

_**Your father and I are gone on a business trip, and won't be back for a while. Be careful, and no skipping school. **_

_**Mom**_

I glared at the note, "Fuck you, Mom; I'm leaving." I walked to my room calmly, and grabbed a gym bag. As I stepped in front of my dresser I looked in the mirror to see that I was kind of like a blur. I was confused, but I would soon find out that I was a Dhampir. It is the unique nickname for a half human half vampire, though I have some powers that merged in with me when I got this Jewel Eye.

* * *

It's been ten years from the day I was bitten which I was fifteen then. Since I had been hunting vampire clans around the world, so I had many houses; none of them were home. What was a home, but a place you felt safe? If that was what a home was I didn't have one. Not only was I hunting the vampire clans, they were hunting me since the day I turned.

Apparently, there's a vampire king somewhere out there who fears the power of a Dhampir. When ever a Dhampir popped up, he had them killed on the spot…usually. Sadly, this time around I kill his soldiers instead of them killing me.

Right now I was on top of Tokyo's tallest building as rain poured down upon me, and the wind caused my hair slap me in the face. _**A couple vampire clans around here…I know it!** _I watched the sidewalk to see if a vampire might be walking by. When I saw a red head and his group of friends pass by talking about some girl, I sensed something about a couple of them. _**What is this…I've never sensed this.**_

I silently jumped down to the sidewalk below, and landed gracefully. I looked around to see some frightened people. I knew they thought, _**Hey maybe she's part of a new movie**_, but the look in their eyes was of my appearance. I knew all too well.

My hair had changed colors when I was turned. It went from a nice loving honey brown, to an ugly horrid blood red. Now almost every month I get my hair dyed hot pink. My eyes also had turned, from a chocolate brown to a blue so crystal clear it seemed like it could only exist in dreams, or nightmares. My skin, it glowed in the dark….seriously I was that pale. No color worked for me so I usually wore black, and cloaks to hide me, but my cloak hood kept flying back because of the wind so I left it that way.

I looked away from them and went after the four boys just to find out. As I followed I heard what they were speaking of. "Who would try to look like that? Don't girls usually worry about tans?" The horrid voice of this one hurt my ears.

"Kuwabara, don't stereo type girls, not all of them do……half of them don't wear make-up." This voice sounded a bit cocky, and like he would beat someone's ass when ever and where ever. "Hn, the onna is too stupid. She never should've done what she did that day." This dude needed his attitude checked. "Hiei, she's not stupid for it, she was misguided by being alone and having no one to speak to."

I got a little closer to see they were looking at a picture of……………me! "Excuse me, Miss…" I looked to the red head then the others, "You must be here to kill me for your King, right?" I growled jumping back from them, a good ten feet. "King? What King?" I glared, "Vampire, please don't play coy with me."

The punk snickered, "Vampire, please, I'm not any vampire." I looked them over, "Yeah you're right, you're not branded, nor are you capable of killing as they do. Sorry to have bothered you……..girls." I snickered and started walking away putting my hood back up, "Miss, We've been looking…"

"Looking to bring me in for the killings of familiars and vampires a like. You wish for me to meet Koenma so that I may be questioned and probably put in a cell for the rest of my unnatural life…no…don't think so." I smiled looking over my shoulder at them as the jewel changed. The eye glow slightly, I could tell. "She has three eyes!" The ugly one cried. "Cool, but why doesn't it match?" I smirked, "Because I didn't get it from birth." I turned and walked off hiding in the dark keeping my eye from glowing.

I went back to my house, having not seen any vampires, I was soaked for nothing! _**Those boys, I hope I don't run into them again.** _I went and took a shower to get warm. I was only half dead, that didn't mean I never felt cold. Once finished I went to my room and changed into my night clothing. A night gown that was actually more like a dress then a night gown. But it was an old night gown from way before I was born. It was white and reached the ground.

Once I got in my bed I laid there staring at the ceiling, _**Koenma, you won't stop me, nor will you catch me. I will finish my mission, and my reason for living then after I do you won't have to worry about another vampire or Dhampir.**_ I could already feel the alarm, and protest to it with out hearing his thoughts.

That's just the way things had to be. Vampires weren't meant to be, and if they were then they needed to be led the right way. But who would do that? It sure as hell wasn't me. Who would listen to a Dhampir?** _Okay no need for ideas like these. Time for sleep then continuing my search tomorrow. _**

The next time I woke up I wasn't in my house. But where the hell was I? I heard footsteps coming to the room I was in, and as the door opened to let the bright light from the outside come in I saw…..

**Pixie: I wonder who it could be ...wait no I don't I already know, but you don't. (laughs)**

**Hiei: shut up and continue onna or I'll kill you**

**Kurama: You can't do that Hiei**

**Hiei: and why not fox? **

**Kurama: because if you kill her, she won't be able to finish the story**

**Hiei: (glares) hurry up! **

**Pixie: (ignoring them because already working on next chapter) **

**Kurama: (smiles) She says flames are welcomed but will be laughed at unless they are useful well (looks at Pixie) until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pixie: well I finally updated and I hope all of you like it...Hiei's been giving me threats b/c I didn't have this up sooner, but I don't care. Kurama usually gets him to calm down (smiles at Kurama) thank you _**

**_Kurama: you're welcome but next time hurry ...b/c sadly to say it dealing with him when he's like this does get on my nerves after a while I have homework to do to ya know _**

**_Pixie: (sweatdrops) okay sry chill_**

**_Kurama: (nod) oh well (sees Pixie already working on the next chapter) pls review and remember Pixie doesn't own the yuyu gang but owns Kiara Loveless thank you (walks away to work)_**

I looked to see the short one of the group. "Come, onna, Koenma wishes to see you." I smirked, "Yes I bet he does, but I'm not going." He smirked and grabbed my arm, "Yes you are."

"Short one let me go!" He gave me a look like 'yeah right' but I had ways of getting him to let go…..just I would be in even more trouble. let's go to the coward." I jerked my arm from his grip and followed him.

His mind barriers were up so there was no use in trying to read his thoughts. I sighed bored looking down noticing my nightgown was still on, "Good." Was all I could say. I mean, I figured I'd be in strips by now. I was pushed into a room and forced into a seat. My arms were bound behind me, after seated, by cuffs attached to the seat. I smirked, "That won't hold ya know?" I asked.

"It will, at least for now." I looked to the child behind the desk, "Hello, Coward." He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a file from a huge mess of a stack of them. "Kiara…we've been tracking you for a while now." The toddler started flipping through some things within my file, "And may I say you were extremely difficult to keep up with."

"Thank you." I stated smiling. "But, sadly, you will have to be punished for those you've killed." I rolled my eyes, "Do you even know what a familiar is?" Koenma nodded, "It's a human." I sighed heavily at his ignorance. "Please, yes they maybe human, but they might as well be a rotting corpse walking the face of the earth. They're wanna-be vamps. They help the vampires track their next prey just in hopes that …that one vampire will turn them." Koenma blinked.

"Stupid…why would I kill an innocent human? I mean yes I have to feed, but I've got blood bags for that." I saw from the corner of my eye one of them turning green. I turned to them to see it was the ugly one, "Hey, Hulk go to the bathroom if you're gonna be sick." I turned back to the baby in front of me.

"You are not a warrior and never have…." I sighed interrupting him, "Yeah you're right I'm not a fucking warrior, but I do have the right to protect myself from vampires!" The room got quiet from my sudden outburst. "Yes, you do, but you can't go on a vamp killin' spree. What if some of them were in the least bit…"

I rolled my eyes interrupting the punk, "After becoming a vampire in any way, shape, or form you bought your own damnation. There's nothing innocent in damnation, or those of the damned. That's why Koenma got me. After I kill them all I'm planning on joining them in Hell." I stated looking the toddler in the eyes, "Is it not?"

He nodded, "We can't let you do any of it. You aren't a lone ranger! We need to over throw their king, yes we do…and we're working on it, but we need help. You're the only one against the vampire King, Spike. Sadly, he's not a very good king, but he is."

I shook my head, "I work alone." I stated. With that I pushed my self over the back on the chair dislocating my shoulders and hurting myself a bit, but I stood there behind the chair looking at the cuffs. My eye glowed and, new to me, shot a laser beam at the cuffs and set me free. I relocated my arms and stared at them as they got ready to fight. "So, down to the punishment shall we?" I asked going back to the chair and sitting down shaking my hands a bit. "You did all of that and you're not going to fight?"

I laughed catching them off guard, "Well, I could kill you all within 5 minutes tops, and no one know about it till I'm long gone. But I won't do that just for you all making my wrists hurt and my hands go numb. That would be for a pathetic reason." I smiled at them as a couple of them gave me weird glances.

"I want you to work off your time with helping…that's what I've been telling you." I sighed, "If that's my only choice then fine…but they stay out of my way. I get a room not a cell…….and I'll need to get my things." I smiled at Koenma. "Are you always like this?" I shook my head, "No, but I haven't had breakfast so….and you woke me up early with the trumping through the hallways." I sighed, "What time is it?" The punk looked at his watch, "Three pm why?"

My eyes widened, "WHAT! You woke me up five hours early!" Everyone blinked, what was with the blinking! "You wake up at eight pm everyday?" I nodded with an attitude, "Yeah, Sun set is usually at 7:50 pm this season." They all sweat dropped, "You can't go outside like the others?"

I laughed at them rather rudely, "They come out trust me; legends aren't real. Most of them just choose to come out at night because mortals tend to look at us crazily." I kinda indicated with my body standing up.

"I mean who would want to see this? I'm so pale no color is my color. MY hair…well I guess you can see the roots coming out. I mean, would you believe me if I said at the age of fifteen when I was turned I used to have honey brown hair and eyes much like the punk's? I used to have a slight tan year round, and I used to be able to wear anything." The punk laughed, "Nice one….no really." I looked at Koenma sadly, "This is why I work alone….it's the way things are meant to be." I then walked out of the room.

I went down the hallway going to the left, took a turn to the right, and a couple more turns till I was lost. "Oh well." I sat down leaning against the wall as a song played through my head.

I caused me to go down memory lane, sadly, because not only was it a song my mother sang to me as a child, but the song I heard after I left home to begin my hunt.

(Memory)

I had been walking down an ally path. (You would think I would've learned my lesson the first time.) A couple of vampires had jumped me, I didn't know how to fight then so I ended up beaten pretty bad. I was limping in the rain towards my house. While walking down the side walk near a radio type of store, the song was playing. As it continued and sang about no one being there it reminded me off my Mother never caring.

No one had searched for me after I disappeared, so I didn't really have to hide. I wasn't important and I understood that. I mean hell even in the vampire's eyes I was a pest. It was just befitting that's how I was in my families eyes. _Love is only a word we say….not how we feel. _Well I continued on my way to my house. People who saw me sneered, and whispered, "Look, what a rat! Who's her parents….no wonder they gave her up I mean just look at her." I ignored them and walked to my house. I turned on my music up and loud, and played the song I hated most.

As the lyrics began I pulled out a knife and began cutting myself.

(end of memory)

I shook my head, "Damn it! I need to stop this!" Some one touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Yusuke and the others, "Look I'm sorry…I didn't mean it." I nodded, "Yeah, but I did." I stood up and looked at him. "I wish I could say I was lying but it is the whole reason….now if you would kinda take me home for my things so this torture can begin and soon end." All of them sighed, I guess these people knew nothing of my torment.

A portal appeared behind them and they looked at me then to it. "What?" I asked confused. "Well, Kurama has a thin…" Yusuke was rammed in the ribs by the short ones elbow, "Shut up fool." The red head rolled his eyes and extended his hand for mine, "My name is Kurama, and I have a thing for being mannerly….ladies first." I gave his hand a weird look then up into his eyes with the same look. "Don't consider me a lady, nor friend it would be very foolish." With that said I picked Kurama up by shirt, and threw him through the portal. "Next?" I asked annoyed. They all jumped through, though the short one tired to put up a fight with me.

When I arrived on the other side of the portal I saw them looking around a little shocked, but the short one just stared as it held no affect on him. I smirked, "I bought it five years ago….go ahead make yourselves at home, just don't break anything." As I turned to walk away the first thing done was just that; I turned to find the ugly one, Kuwabara, just broke my vase that was filled with freshly picked black and red roses. The vase had been a jewel embedded royal purple type of vase.

Royal purple, black, white, and clear blue was the theme colors of my whole house, actually was for every house of mine. Black the color of the night, but the color of my day; and the color of most things I wore to remind me of my damnation. White the color of my sun, the moon, and the color of me (my skin). Clear blue for my nails and eyes. And last but surely not least, royal purple was the color of my third eye (and the jewel it can turn into) and the glow it sets off when changing, or when using any of my powers.

The eye didn't fit sideways (like Hiei's, no) but up right. The pupil was much like a snake's instead of a human looking pupil. But when in the jewel form is looks much like a Amethyst in a diamond cut called marquise. It, too, glowed when I used powers, but people just thought the jewel was for show, so I had nothing to fear with it. But around it I had four scars from when it was put in. After I had gone to a jewelry store, and people gathered around just to see it, I looked at jewel shapes. The scars were actually formed in yet another diamond cut shape, Trillon.

"Kuwabara!" I tackled his ass and started beating the hell out of him and had to be pulled off him. "I'll kill you!" I had made that vase! Hey, I have to have some sort of hobby besides killin' vamps. "Cool off Kiara, it's just a vase." I growled, "That vase was the first I made after leaving! Those were my necklace jewels!"

After a little while I calmed down and went to pack. I mumbled stuff about stupid evil humans(meaning all of them b/c she doesn't know), but Hiei heard.

I blinked and looked at the blade to my neck, "Aren't you gonna let me finish my job before you kill me? You can't get the job done without knowing vampirian customs." I smiled. "And how would you know them?"

"I'm not such the killing murder you think me to be. I bite my vampiric victims at times and make them forget all about themselves. By dawn they kill themselves because I caused them to forget their vampires. With drinking from them I learn." I stated looking him in the eyes. "Why are you so calm with a blade to your throat, Onna?" I smiled kindly, "Well, one Koenma would kick your fucking ass, and two," I looked down at the dagger, that I had been playing with before I was tackled, that was next to his little friend down stairs, "You're caught in a trap apparently as well." He got off me and tried to hide the fact he blushed slightly at….well nothing needs to be said here.

"There are other things beside Vampires and Humans." I nodded, "I know, Weres….for example Werelions, and werewolves." The short one shook his head, "No, besides those, demons like fox demons and fire demons, ice demons, there's more out there." I got up nodding thinking on it. _**No wonder I didn't know what they were, I've never been around those types before.** _"So what are you, fire?" He looked away getting an old attitude back, "Hn, both fire and ice."

"A very complex mixture, which one is your specialty?" I asked emotionlessly. "You'll see when we train." I smirked, "Fine with me, but next time watch how you land on someone okay. Oh, and I guess you'll be the first ones, beside new turners, to learn vampiric ways so welcome to vampire lesson 101. Here's the first lesson for you….if you have blood crossing through your veins don't come near when I'm hungry." I hissed at him.

He just made my hunger heighten and hit the roof. Bloodlust would soon be coming if I didn't feed soon, and while packing I just noticed I had ran out of blood bags. "Onna, your eyes are glowing and turning black why?" _**Damn the sound of his blood and heart beat sounds so damn good……no stop it I've made an oath to keep from drinking the blood of others who have not turned and will keep to it! DAMN IT!** _I fell to my knees holding my head as a war went on within me. _**If I drink from him I'll have to stake myself right here, and my job isn't done yet! NO! Damn me for being a half breed.** _"Run." I was able to say as my gums ripped my fangs coming down.

"I won't run from you onna. What, do you think I fear you?" I laughed crazily, "You're a fool if you do not free the bloodlust of a half breed." I looked up at him. I lost the war within myself. "I've got a hunt within my own house, aren't I lucky?" I said rolling my shoulders ready to pounce. Hiei ran out of the room and to the others to warn them probably. But it was no use; I was already there in the same room with them by the time he got there, "Shadows are a dark ones friends." I said smiling evilly at them.

"Bloodlust hit the onna, she's ready to kill." Kurama looked at Hiei then back to me, "Then we'll just have to finish packing for her." Vines came at me but I dodged them and went behind manner boy grabbing him by the throat putting him between me and the others.

I would never do this if I were in my right mind, but I licked the side of his face, "Don't want him dead do you?" Hiei growled as the others glared at me, "Good, well I still have part of my mind," I was trying to break through with a little logic and tell them what I needed, "Blood bags and fast!" the idiots of the group didn't catch what I was saying…sadly, but Hiei did and ran off really fast.

I was losing my mind, and right before I was to bite Kurama, Hiei appeared threw me away from Kurama and gave me a couple of bags. "There!" I bit into one and began draining it fast trying to sate my need.

By the time it was over blood was running down my chin dripping to the floor, and my eyes had went back to normal. "Thanks." Was all I simply could say feeling ashamed of what I had, and almost done. "You didn't have any did you?" I shook my head, "Guess I ran out a while back." Kurama nodded smiling wiping his face with a wet washcloth, "Well let's just hope this doesn't happen again."

"Dhampirs are the most vicious of all vampires with a bloodlust that goes through the roof really easily. They are hard to control and are most feared for this fact." I stated walking towards my room.

After I finished I came back in but wouldn't look into their gazes, "Can we go now?" I asked softly. "Why are you so soft spoken now onna? Are you ashamed, do you fear yourself?" I growled with my bags strapped to me, "Shut up."

"Look the onna is embarrassed by what she did." I got in Hiei's face within a seconds notice, and had him against the wall. "I said to fucking shut up! If you hadn't gotten here with those bags when you did I would've had to kill myself bastrad!" I threw him to the other side of the room leaving an imprint of him in the wall. "Let's go." I growled lowly.

As a portal appeared I jumped through just to be bombarded by…..

**_Pixie: (smiles) well that's it for now, I wonder who it is...I bet all of you already know but hey who cares _**

**_Hiei: onna get back to work_**

**_Pixie: (rolls eyes) hey I can't work on an empty stomach and a headach...(glares at Hiei as he pulls out a dagger) don't even think about...(runs b/c of Hiei coming after me) HELP! _**

**_Yusuke: (laughs but tackles Hiei) well that's it for now peoples remember again review, and any flames unless proven useful will be laughed at and torched ...not my choice that was Pixie's to burn all bad flames ...what she's a pyro..._**

**_Hiei: (giving Yusuke a weird look) who cares..._**

**_Yusuke: I don't know...I'm just hyper (smiles and runs off) _**

**_Hiei: till next time I guess...(smirks) I'll make sure she updates soon ...just review _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning language: if ya don't like what I say oh well I'm the one writing it and I have a dirty mouth so the characters will too oh well get over it, or don't read.**

**Pixie: sorry I couldn't update sooner….had some things I needed to take care of well hope ya like it and remember to review please, that I don't own the yu yu gang, and flames are welcomed but will be laughed at unless useful.**

I was bombarded by a blue haired, pink eyed, perky girl wearing a happy bunny shirt that said, "Cute but psycho things even out" and a pair of blue jeans. "Hi, my names Botan." I kinda give her a weird look, "Yeah, okay ...ummmm my name is kiss my ass and get out of the way." She looked a bit offended, "You shouldn't talk like that."

"And who gives a fuck what you think? I'm not paying you for your advice, and also...Unless you're my real mother I won't be listening to you." She glared, "Well-"

"Wow, Kiara seriously knows how to piss Botan off." Yusuke said smiling, till I bitch slapped him, "Shut up." Botan smiled a bit, "I'm supposed to show you to your room." I gave a single nod and started to follow leaving the others behind. I paid close attention to the hallways and the turn...so close it made my head hurt. "This place is worse than a bloody maze."

"Yes well it's home, and it works...you'll get used to it." I snorted, "Yeah, sure...only when Hell freezes over." I sighed. "It's not all bad, I mean at least you aren't alone anymore." I rolled my eyes slinging my bag over my shoulder easily even with everything that was in it, "Home is a place that you feel safe, one I don't feel safe here or any where else, and two I would much rather be alone." All she could do was sigh. None of these people could get me to change my mind...they could only force me to hate them.

We finally made it to the room, and to tell you the truth it was kinda nice to see more than purple, black, blue, or white. The room was burgundy red with silver spirals up and down the walls. The blankets were a rich red wine color, the bed posts were a nice cherry maple. The carpeting was a beautifully soft cream color. "Do you like it?" I just blinked looking around, "It's nice." She smiled, "I'm betting that's the first compliment around her you've said." I nodded, "The first compliment since I was fifteen."

Her eyes went wide, "Well then, I'm honored." I smirked walking in taking off my bad ass looking biker boots putting them by the door. "You aren't exactly that tall are you," I glared back at Botan. "I've been 5' 6" since I was fifteen because of the turning, don't start on me." She nodded, "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. I was sensitive about my hit to a point but who gives a shit. I could still kick a male vampire's ass to hell and back even if he was 7 feet tall.

"Well I'll send one of the guys back here in a bit to show you to the living room." I shrugged all ready starting to unpack my things. "Okay then …" With that she left. I began unpacking my swords and things, and ended up putting them up along the south wall near the huge window. _**Apparently I've got a balcony**_, I sighed. I'll end up standing out on it most the time.

As I began to unpack my clothes the scent of rose came to my nose and I turned to the door to see Kurama, "Yes?" He smiled, "I was sent to show you the way to the living room." I sighed, "Well have a seat I still have to finish unpacking." He sat on the bed as I continued to unpack, acting as if he weren't there. "Why don't you like people?" I looked at him hatefully, "Why don't you act like a punk?"

"Because I know better." I tipped my head, "Same here. You learn from mistakes, and I did from mine. You might have the knowledge of that three hundred year old fox in you, but I have the knowledge of a hundred year old vampire off the streets. I know enough to keep me going, and trust me I will keep going…but away from people."

I resumed unpacking till the next question came, "But still what happened to make you hate people so much?" I sighed and continued unpacking while I spoke, "I guess if you really want to know and all, besides being locked in a basement and the whole implant and being turned. I just never could understand others, I was the wall flower, a nice person who loved books and all; that was till it happened.

"You see I had a boyfriend named Johnny, who took me to a friend's party. I didn't know what to expect till I saw what was going on. I mean a normal punk teenagers' party involves drinking and smoking all kinds of shit from what I've seen. I didn't and still don't like being forced into something I don't want to do, and tried to. When he realized I didn't break for shit he went off and started messing with his ex the whore of the whole school…..and that's how all of this happened," I sighed before I could continue, "My parents always lied to me and said they went off on business trips, but they would be gone for months at a time. But the first time I really needed them they weren't there, but instead decided to leave and forget about me."

"I'm sorry." I snorted, "I'm not….they never looked for me why the hell would anyone care for a Dhampir? I'm stuck in between being damned and being human. Everyone fears the half breeds….they can go mental after a while and go around killing liked there was nothing else in the world to do. It would be nice, but when that happens it's not long hunters come after you and stake you."

I finished unpacking getting up putting my bag off to one side, "Why do you try and get me to talk?" I asked looking at Kurama. "Because I want to get to know you." He smiled kindly, but I just continued to frown, "Yes well I don't want you to know me. It's bad enough I'm here, I don't need someone like you to bug me and make things worse."

"Shall we go to the living room?" I shrugged and followed him, _**Did he even hear me?**_ I sighed and entered the living room with him to get pounced on by Yusuke and Kuwabara for some reason. "You're a blessing…..piss her off again please." I blinked at them as my eye glowed making them float in the air, "Leave me alone you two stupid little assholes." I let them all to the ground after I got up and moved to the couch.

Two new girls came up to me and just started talking, which I have to say was nice. No questions, no bugging me, god it was nice . I didn't ask their names I just talked with them a bit till Hiei pulled the sweet one away.

She had a light sea green type colored hair and wore a classic kimono. I had to say her eyes matched Hiei's, and I know I would have fun finding out why he was protective of her. The other one had brown eyes much like Yusuke but they were nicer, and brown hair that was just blow her shoulder. "Could I have your name please?" First question, _**Damn**_. "Yeah, Killian and yours please?" She smiled, "Keiko, and the one Hiei took away is Yukina." I nodded, "Ice?"

"Excuse me?" I smirked, "She's an ice maiden. She's looking for someone." Keiko and Yukina, and sadly must I say Botan gasped. "How did you know? Are you a spy of some sort?" I rolled my eyes,_ **Damn my big mouth all to hell**._ I moved my bangs aside to show them, "My little toy to read minds, auras, move objects, shoot lasers, and who knows what else." Keiko looked at it then looked at Hiei, "Killian's is prettier." I blinked, "Okay that's new."

"You don't get compliments a lot do you?" I looked at Botan, "About as often as I give 'em." To my right I could hear, "Damn, look at this shit, she's mean to us and nice to them. Damn prick." I turned and looked at Yusuke, "Well, if I'm a prick you a lame ass pussy. Now they don't ask questions like you do, so go fuck off."

I sighed and looked at Keiko, "Sorry about my language just the way I am." But before I knew it she was pounding the hell out of Yusuke, and all I could do was laugh at his whimpers. "Who's the new girl?" I turned to see ………………


	4. I need HELP

Hi peoples! I'm glad you all like the fic, and some are reviewing and all. Thanks for the reviews by the way. But I have a slight problem, I can't make up my mind again (if you've read one of my other fics ya know what I mean….I thinks it the Dark Child). I'm stuck in the middle again but this time it's three ways. I'm adding Yusuke in b/c Killian can be quite the punk at times (or bitch which ever floats your boat) if you haven't noticed. Anyways I'm gonna wait for about a week to see who gets Killian. Please help me. Well gotta go so I can, for once, help Yusuke not get killed by Hiei….Where's Kurama when ya need him……..oh wait studying never mind . Please help.

Pixie (ps I'll update as soon as I can…' that's if I can stop all these fights)


	5. Chapter 4

**Pixie: Sorry it's taken me a while, but I hope you all really like it. Pls review as well and remember I don't own the yu yu gang, but I do own Killian and Kaily ...and thank you to those who have reviewed my story.**

I turned to see two other women, "Okay are all of you people popping out of some weird box or something because as of now I proclaim there are too many people here." I was looking around a bit nervous, but no one really noticed; well maybe no one. "Cute kid how old is she?" One of the women asked.

She had brown hair that came a little below her shoulder, brown eyes, was wearing a cream colored shirt, and brown pants….and smoking a cigarette. "Mind if I have one?" I asked as she took the cancer stick from her lips. "Sure." She tossed me one and her box of matches. "Thanks." I took it and lit it up. I took a bit of a drag on it, and blew the smoke away from the others, "Oh and I'm twenty-five, about to be twenty-six in a week from today." This woman smirked, "We'll get along just fine."

"Shizuru, her name's Killian," I watched as the idiot of all idiots walked over to this woman and started talking about shit he didn't know about, and just watched till he went on to my past, "She's dangerous." Was his last statement before I pounced on him for bringing up the day I was turned and adding lies to it. I got down in his face, "Were you there when I was turned?" MY fangs were out and I hissed at him evilly.

Was I proud of hissing in his face like I was gonna tear it off, no not really, but that's the way I am and I'm not changing for anyone. Was I proud of scaring the first few people I've gotten along with, no not at all, but he deserved it, and that's all there is to it. "No, I wasn't," He shrieked cowardly.

"Were you there to see me kill the doctor who put this eye in me, or how no one ever looked for me, or seen how I killed the one who put my in that dark room?" He shook his head fear plainly in his eyes, "Good, now we know not to talk shit that we know nothing about!" I got off him, and started walking away only to be cut off by the short one. (fyi I'm making Hiei taller to 5' 7" we'll just say his growth sprout finally came…)

"Then tell us onna," I couldn't tell if that was an order or a request. "And if I don't? You'll kill me, ram your sword through my torso, decorate your room with my bones?" I could feel a few people cringe mentally and smirked. "No, I won't, but I can kick your ass from here to the arena in the storm and win, if you're challenging me, onna." He was starting to sound too cocky, "One day I will make you eat that word." He smirked, "Onna?" I growled through clenched teeth, and before he could really tell through a punch and sent him into a wall, "It is not I who has challenged you, but you who has challenged me, short one." He jumped up, and run at me. I just saw a bit of a blur, but that was good enough; all I did was make him stop in place using the eye.

I walked over to him, and smirked a bit, "Sometimes it's not the fastest and strongest who wins, but those with experiences unnamed and training of different kinds." I turned and bowed my head to the girls, "I will finish getting to know you all, ladies, at a different time. As of now I must go meditate," I glanced at Hiei growling, but still frozen in place not able to move….and caused him to fly into a wall, and kept him there, "On certain things, and try to contain my bloodlust." I then stood, turned, and bowed to Shizuru, "And thank you for my cancer stick, though it will not kill me it brings me a bit of pleasure knowing that part of me still has warm blood." I stood and walked out going to my dark room.

(Kurama's pov)

I chuckled, after she left, at Hiei, "I think an angel has come in disguise." Hiei growled, and of course he would, he didn't like the thought of losing to a girl. "The onna will get what she deserves properly tomorrow."

"And until then?" Hiei glared at me, and went off somewhere down the hall. I then looked to the blonde who was with Shizuru, and smiled. This blonde haired, blue eyed vixen was a spy for Koenma, and was the one I adored, "Hello Kaily." She tipped her head in response before sitting on the couch and began talking with Shizuru and the other girls. I began reading again, every so often taking a glance at her, until I heard, "Oh yeah, they'll so get together. They act so much alike." I looked at Keiko, from who it came from, and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled at me, "Don't you agree that Killian and Hiei make a good match?" I chuckled a bit, but nodded all the same. They both did act too much alike something was bound to happen; either they hated each other for a couple hundred years or so, or they mated and would have kids. I sighed at the thought of pups, but let it go.

Yusuke on the other hand had to put his input in, "Keiko that's crazy, if they get together that would be like me and you getting together," and everyone but those two started laughing. Secretly Yusuke loved Keiko enough to die for her, but he wouldn't tell, and we all knew Keiko loved Yusuke, but still she was the same. "Yusuke, you and Keiko better be getting together soon then," Teased Kuwabara, who ended up starting a fight as usual.

(Killian's pov)

I sat up on my ceiling incense burning below me as I meditated. I watched as past sense came to mind. I was just fine in the dark, and all alone. Yukina was searching for a brother, I was searching for revenge. I had no one to look for, and no one to protect but myself. This was my world and forever would be; darkness and loneliness.

I felt something run down my forehead and into my hair, and opened my eyes. I lifted my hand to my forehead and pulled it back to look at a jewel. "What the fuck is this?" Then I got to thinking on the eye. The jewel at times did glow a bit of bluish purple when I was upset. And Ice maidens usually had blue eyes from what I was reading from some randomly poor mind, "The sick bastrad took someone else's eye experimented on it, and put it in me!" Well there went my semi good mood today.

I jumped down to the floor as a bang came to my door, "Coming." I opened the door, and looked at Hiei still holding the jewel in my hand, "Yes?" He glared down at me, "You challenged me," I rolled my eyes, "I want my fight!" I sighed, "Look, you can have your fight tomorrow today is not a good day for me." I swear I saw shock on his face for a minute, "Hn, and why not onna?"

"None of your business shorty," I went to shut the door, but he stopped it with his foot, "You don't want me to get the girls onna, they can be a hand full with this." I growled and opened the door just a bit, and as he took a step to get in, I kicked him from the door and into the opposite wall, "Leave me alone." With that I shut my door, and sat on the bed.

Not even fifteen minutes later the girls busted down my door, and tried to get me to talk about it. **_Why not_**, I thought,**_ they don't really bother me where the guys do._ **I showed them the tear gem and told them what I just figured out. Yukina gasped, "Oh my, I can't believe somebody would do a thing like that."

"I can," We all looked at Shizuru, "People can be really evil at times, and they don't care what happens to you as long as they get paid, or famous for somethin'." I nodded, "Yeah, sadly….anyways girls I would just really like to be alone right now." They nodded and left. Yukina was the only one to give me a hug, which made me feel weird, but made me feel a bit special.

Once I was alone I laid down on the bed and curled into a ball, and silently let tears fall from my eyes. I honestly didn't know why I was crying, but something was stabbing at me, and it wouldn't stop. This wasn't tears of sadness, this was a literal pain. There was a pain that was growing in my stomach, and it wasn't stopping.

I heard a bit of a chuckle and looked towards the window to see a man and a blowgun. "It's very handy to poison someone without them knowing, well at least someone like you." He got off my window and walked over to me smiling. "You coward." I growled lowly through the pain. "Just because I don't live a life by the sword doesn't mean I'm a coward young one." I managed to get up unsteadily. Everything was spinning, "I'm not little!" I ended up able to run out of the room which shocked me all to hell, and I ran shaking my head a bit trying to clear my vision, but failed of course.

I ended up using the walls for support right before entering the living room, just to have my arm pulled hard, and a dagger rammed in my side. I screamed out a bit fangs bared. "Damnation has never been so sweet as to let me taste that of Dhampir blood."

I got on my knees and crawled towards the living room, just to be dragged back a bit, "No I'm not done with you yet." I turned on my back to face him, and kicked him nice and hard in the jaw. I began crawling to the living room again, and made it in just a bit to see their faces go in shock a bit, "Get me a stake." I was instantly pulled back into the hallway and given a bit of a beating.

"Get off her," I watched as one of the guys took on this dude, and once he was off me they beheaded him. By then everything was going black, as I pulled out the dagger. "Killian?"

"I hear ya, but I can't see." I felt someone pull something out of my stomach area, "She was poisoned."

"Then take care of her," I couldn't really tell, but I thought it was Hiei that said that, but then again I was poisoned, "We need her for the vampires!"

"Killian just rest, you'll be just fine when you wake." I nodded a bit, and soon fell into my home, my world, my everything; my darkness and loneliness is what I dreamed.

**Pixie: remember to Review pls**

**Yus: so she doesn't get depressed, or go crazy**

**Pixie: (glares) Yusuke!**

**Yus: okay I'll shut up now**

**Pixie: good otherwise I would push this key and (pushes the key and watches Yusuke start dancing out of the room) pls review, and ignore the dancing boy well have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 5

**Pixie: Hey guys I actually was able to finish it sooner and thanks to all those who decided to vote and help me, and those who have been reviewing . Anyways I hope you like it and review, and just to tell you the ones who voted, Hiei won where yusuke and Kurama held the steady score of zip. Oh well better luck next time to Yusuke and Kurama. Anyways do please remember I don't own the yuyu gang...I said it you can't sue, but then again you don't wanna you won't get anything from it. Anyways the only characters I own are Killian and Kaily, and any vampires that have or will show up later one. Enjoy . **

While in my darkness scenes of painful thoughts and memories ran behind my closed eyes. How long had I been out, I didn't care, was I in pain, no, but was I hurting, yes. My past was my hell, and it reminded me of why I was here. Even though I was alive I wasn't meant to be, I remembered every day how Mother used to say I was nothing but a mistake, but who cared.

Everyone left me in the dark, where I was born and meant to be, so I too didn't care. But these images were killing me, showing me everything I did wrong, and everything I used to love. I looked at the images thinking, **_Stop it! This isn't me! Who is that girl!_** I wouldn't admit that was who I used to be. I never would, I learned it just drives you crazy after a while.

I fell to my knees in this world, holding my head screaming. **_This isn't happening! PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!_** I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and jerked to a standing position and looked at ….me. "You're dead," I said evilly looking at the girl who once controlled me. "No, I just hide in the dark." I glared at this girl and started fighting her, but once I clawed her right shoulder the same marks appeared on mine. "We are one in the same Killian, you have to realize that." I looked at her from my wounds, "I needn't realize or understand shit. I've been like this before with out poison, and not once have I seen you."

"I told you I was hiding," Her eye changed a bit. "No." We right now might have been one of the same but we weren't. Kiara, the girl who I used to be had changed with me and was different now, this one wasn't Kiara.

(Kurama's pov)

I had been tending to Killian's wounds, changing the bandages, for the last four days, and the only sign there was of her still alive was twitches, whimpers, and tears among tears some turning to gems, and some staying the same. I watched day in and out as Hiei came in, claiming Koenma wanted him to check on her, but whatever. We all knew something was going to be different about Killian, but I was worried what would change.

Hiei walked in again for the fifth time today, "Is she breathing?" He asked rudely. "Yes Hiei she's still alive, and breathing….you mind getting me an empty jar?" He gave a hn, but like always went and got it for me. "What's this for?" Curious isn't he? I smiled a bit, "Her tear gems, I figured she would like to have them." I looked at her to see her twitching a bit violently, and tears running down her face, but there was no whimper.

"Damn, she's still alive." I rolled my eyes at Hiei, "Hold her down." I went over and got the medicine the doctors had been giving her when this happened, and got the amount I needed for this…I got a kick out of Hiei trying to keep her down though. "You to would really make a good couple." I muttered, but he heard it. "Don't even start thinking that way, Fox." I shrugged and walked over, but as I went to inject it I watched as her hand went around Hiei's neck, she jumped up and was behind him looking around scared.

A white tear gem, the first white tear gem out of them all, fell from her third eye to the floor. "Where am I?" Was her first question.

(My pov)

It was really bright the only thing I could make out was a red blur, and a black blur. The first thing that went through my mind was the vampires got me and experimenting on me. I grabbed the closest one to me, which was the black blur, and had my fangs bared, "Where am I?" I asked a bit rudely, but I don't care I couldn't see. "It's okay Killian; you're in the hospital wing." I blinked a bit towards the red blur, "Manner boy?"

I got a chuckle, "Yeah, you've been out for four days so your sight will be a bit blurry." I nodded slightly, "No wonder everything's white. I hate the hospital." I mumbled. "Hn, don't we all, now can you let the fuck go of my neck?" I forgot, but let go and just stood there. "Hiei grab the tear gem on the floor and show her back to the bed."

"Hn, hell no." I blinked as everything started getting better, and I looked at them when it was finally better seconds later. "Sorry about the little scene in the living room and shit." I said to Kurama.

"Don't be, but ya better thank Hiei he's the one who killed the vampire." I sighed a bit, "Yeah okay," I looked at Hiei, "Thank you asshole." I watched as he took out his sword ready to fight, but I jumped to the ceiling, and laughed. "You must have had a nice laugh watching me wither on a floor half dead, more then what I normally am." Hiei growled lowly looked at the red head and went to the window.

"Actually," Kurama said softly, "He was one of the most worried." My eyes went wide, "That's scary…..oh well I've seen scarier. So Doc can I go run jump and play in the woods or should I stay in bed." Kurama shrugged, "Do whatever ya want." I instantly ran (while on ceiling) and jumped through the window shattering it, and fell, but landed on my feet like a cat, and kept running.

I finally stopped when I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara training, and smiled. "Mind if I join?" The two looked at me like I was a ghost. "Glad to see you're better." Yusuke said kindly. "Glad to be better." I said smiling. "Well, since you just woke up I'll let you fight Kuwabara first." Kuwabara then started to make a big scene god only knows why, then he brought up he didn't fight girls and this and that. "Yusuke say begin."

"Begin." I just punched Kuwabara in the stomach and sent him flying into trees. "And he is outta here." I looked at Yusuke, "What?" Yusuke smiled, "Sorry I've been watching baseball lately."

"Oh." Was the only thing I knew to say. Yusuke jumped in and we started training a bit, but I soon won that to making him tap like off wrestling. I smirked bowing, then stood straight and went into the woods.

Once deep in the woods I sat on a branch thinking. I remembered in the darkness while out I killed the fake Kiara, and ended up waking up. But what was the last thing she had said that made me wonder.

A couple hours later I noticed it was getting dark, and went inside. As I passed the living room I swear it was like I was dead. Everything stopped. All the girls blinked at me, a blonde dropping her tea cup. The guys just smirked, smiled, chuckled, and any other fucking weird things they did. "Okay people I'm alive, I know half of you probably don't like that, but I am and I wasn't shot through the head so I will remain alive till I'm staked or my head is cut off."

Instantly all the girls decided to jump up and hug me, which might I say scared the hell out of me, that while being hugged I jumped up to the ceiling wide eyed. "What the hell is into you people?"

"We were worried about you." Botan said smiling at me. "That's a good thing?" I asked. Again everything stopped. What was I supposed to say, "Oh I'm so glad you nearly had heart attacks?" I was a bit nicer then that.

"Worrying for someone is a huge sign saying we care." I looked at Keiko, "You know something just to tell you, you have a loud voice especially since I'm now hanging upside down, and it's ringing up here." Her jaw dropped, "Is that an insult!"

"No it's saying shut up you're giving me a headache." I said putting my hands over my ears. Once it got quieter I put my hands down. "Well what I had said was better then what I thought so I was kinda being nice." Yukina smiled up at me, "You've changed."

"That I have for some reason. But then again the blood everyone put in my system is making me feel a bit hyper." I stated.

Okay, that's not why…and honestly I was starting to feel hyper, but I knew it wasn't the blood. "Look I think I'm just gonna go to my room, and meditate a bit." I said standing on the ceiling. Kurama smiled as he worked on something, "Would you like something to eat in a bit?"

"It would be nice." He nodded, "Cup of blood with it as well?" I nodded gently, "Yeah that would be nice too." He smiled and went back to what he was doing.

The girls went back to their seats and started talking again as I walked off. As I did I felt someone was watching me but I didn't turn around to find out, I already knew. Hiei was acting a bit strange, I didn't know why, and I didn't want to.

I got in my room lit an incense and started to meditate sitting on my bed; all after shutting and locking my door and windows. When a knock came to my door I ignored it for the first few times, but by the 20th time I couldn't take it anymore. I got up unlocked the door opened it to see Hiei there with…..

**Pixie: pls do remember to review, otherwise I don't know what I'd do**

**Yus: go crazy, get depressed, get locked up should I go any further?**

**Pixie: (glares at Yusuke) must I push the button? **

**Yus: what button?**

**Pixie: (smirks and pushes button and get Yusuke to wear a pink dress and a crown) ladies and gentlemen Yusuke the girl wonder **

**Yus: (runs away to get changed)**

**Pixie: anyways pls review and have a nice day**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey sorry it took so long to update. Had lots of things to do and well in general just been plain busy. Well I do hope all of you like this chapter and review. The more reviews I get faster I work . Well until next time, enjoy._**

I got up unlocked the door opened it to see Hiei there with a dagger. "You want a fight?" I asked blinking from him to the blade back to him. Hiei rolled his eyes and held out the hilt for me to take. "It's yours from the fight." I looked from the blade to him yet again, "I didn't make the kill you did." Hiei blinked a bit, "Where is this coming from?"

I sighed softly, "Vampire law. It's yours for you made the kill. You keep what you kill." I turned and went to walk away from him to think but he grabbed my arm, "But you should take it. It was you he was after, onna." I jerked my arm away from him and went to the balcony, "Leave me alone!" I knew my outburst was shocking, and on the balcony it had caused everything to go quiet for a minute. "I don't understand you! How can you act like this, go against all vampires, yet follow the laws of them?" I gripped the balcony railing as rain began to pour out of nowhere. I growled rather loudly as I turned and looked at Hiei holding the chunks of railing I had been gripping, "**I'M NOT TO BE UNDERSTOOD! THAT'S JUST ME**!" Hiei's eyes went wide shocked clearly and it wasn't going away. "**MY CHOICES ARE MY OWN**!"

I glared tears running down my face. Hiei dropped the dagger and just stared. "I've never wanted to be. I'm not supposed to be; I'm a mistake." Hiei came to me within seconds as I held my face in hands, and hugged me to him. I ended up looking in his eyes shocked. "If you weren't supposed to be you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have survived birth, and wouldn't be killing vampires as you do. And you wouldn't be here after being poisoned." **_What is he doing? Why is he being nice to me?_** I watched him surprised.

No one had ever really been this nice, or comforting. I used to cut to help myself with my own comfort. I tried to kill myself so many times to feel alive; more alive than normal. The first people to treat me like a person. I wasn't a monster in their eyes. "Thank you." I cried softly burying my face in his chest. I wasn't alone anymore and I could trust them with my life, apparently, it felt good. I felt him tense but he didn't pull back. "You're welcome."

Moments later Hiei was still holding me stroking my back calming me down as snickers came from inside my room. Hiei tried to pull away but I held him still, "Please don't. Just let whoever it is be please." I begged looking up to him. He nodded a bit and held me close again, "You'll have to move and let go of me soon." He whispered to me. "I know, but I just like knowing I'm not alone anymore." That caused him to blink a bit as I leaned my head against him. "Aw, the two weirdoes are getting together." Hiei growled a bit, "Can I now?" I let go of him, and he took off after the idiots.

I sighed a bit and looked to the sky, soaked to the bone, letting the rain hit my face. I had never felt that warm in years. I had never been held so kindly in my life. I began to think a bit, but nothing came to mind but Hiei. Why, I couldn't understand. I didn't know what to feel now. I felt a bit frozen now, but I noticed I felt like I was melting when Hiei held me. I just couldn't understand. What was this feeling?

So I went to my radio and turned it on and listened to a song they announced to be "Deep in my heart" by Dj Mystik. But then another son g came on called "Butterfly" by the same dj, and I began to sing with it.

"Aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai  
Where's my samurai?

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find  
To find my samurai!  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai!

Aiyaiyai! I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make good colors in the sky  
Aiyaiyai! I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make good colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high up on the hills  
Just to find  
To find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in this net  
Yes I need  
I need my samurai

Aiyaiyai! I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make good colors in the sky  
Aiyaiyai! I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make good colors in the sky

Aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai  
Where's my samurai  
Aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai  
Where's my samurai

Aiyaiyai! I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make good colors in the sky

Aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai  
Where's my samurai  
Aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai, aiyaiyai  
Where's my samurai

Aiyaiyai! I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue  
Make good colors in the sky." I sat down at the foot of my bed smiling as the song ended. The song Deep in My Heart was new to me, and I loved it. I sat there and started to hear claps, and looked towards the door to see a silver haired man, "Very good." I blinked a bit and glanced towards my knives, then back at the man, "Friend or Foe?" I asked noticing his fox ears.

"You could say friend seeing as you do know my other half. I believe you called him "Manner boy"." I nodded a bit calming a bit but still on red alert, "And this half of him is named?"

"Yoko, Yoko Kurama." I tipped my head a bit, but jumped to my feet even as he took a step in my room, "You haven't proven to be a threat but just in case."

"Yes just incase seeing as you never know." Besides he was bigger than I was. (taller) "You know my name correct?" He smirked a bit nodding, "Yes that and what you are." Yoko walked over and sat on my bed holding a jar, "I had come out for just a bit to meet you myself, but Kurama would like you to have this." I looked at it weird as if it would bite me. "Jewels? Why?" I asked confused.

"They are your tears. Tear gems from your eye." I stared at them a bit, "When did I cry those?" Yoko sighed getting up, walked over and handed the jar to me smiling softly, "While you were asleep from the poison. He thought you would like to have them." I looked to the jar to see all black gems, but one white at the top. Tears gathered up and began to slip down my face a bit as thoughts ran through my mind. **_Sin black as night, innocence white as snow...how can this be? How could someone like me have innocents even in the littlest bit?_**

"Killian?" I looked up at Yoko who looked very worried, and shoved the jar back into his hands. "You keep it, sale it do what you want! I don't want it!" Yoko looked shocked and a bit hurt, "What's wrong? Why don't you like it?" He set it down and hugged me, but not like Hiei did, more like a brotherly way. "Does it remind you of something?" I nodded into him. "What does it remind you of?" I shook my head, "Please just keep it. I don't want it."

"Okay," He stroked my back a bit, "Just calm down." As soon as I calmed down he pulled away and picked up the jar, "We'll keep it, and we're sorry to have upset you." I smiled slightly at him and watched him leave. "Sin as black as night, innocence as white as snow, winter has come and soon will go, frozen over is my heart yet still hope shines through such snow." I whispered softly to myself.

I wiped my tears and went to the living room where most of the others were still. Some of the girls had to go home. "So, Killian," The blonde spoke, "I hear you and Hiei have a thing for each other. Is it true?" I blinked at her a bit, "Who are you?" She laughed softly a bit, "I'm Kaily. Sorry for not saying sooner. But still is it true? Were you two really on your balcony holding each other?"

I blinked a bit, "He was trying to calm me down. That's all." Kaily looked over my shoulder a bit then back to me, "Oh...so you have no feelings towards him?" I shook my head, "Not that I know of. Where is this going? What feelings?" Kaily hit her head, "If you don't know what's being said ask before you speak." I glared at her a bit, "I'm sorry but I haven't exactly been the peoples person since I was fifteen."

"Which was how many years ago?" I snarled at her a bit, "Ten years ago." She backed away a bit shocked and scared, "Oh, well sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, you never asked and you never knew me. Now before we get into the past, explain yourself." Shizuru shook her head a bit, "She means do you like Hiei. Kinda like a boyfriend." I tensed at the thought. I remembered why I had become what I am. "Not the best of things to talk about with her Shizuru." I heard Kurama's voice. The red head Kurama. "Why?"

"It's the reason on why I am the way I am." I spoke softly. Everything was quiet now besides the video games Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing. "Oh, I'm sorry, kid." I shook my head low my bangs hiding my face, "It's fine. It's not like you could read my mind and find out."

Kaily caused my gaze to meet hers, "I don't think anyone of these guys would hurt you. And neither would we. So let's just forget the past and think on the present?" I nodded smiling slightly, "Yeah."

"But I still would like to know if you like Hiei, just for the record?" She whispered to me softly. I snickered a bit, "I don't know as of now, I have problems trusting people. And I have to find out some things for myself before I even think about getting with someone." Kaily smirked, "You do like him, don't you?" I glared at her a bit blushing.


	8. Chapter 7

Pixie: Hey guys sry it's taken me so long to update. Too many things going on. Well I hope you enjoy.

"But I still would like to know if you like Hiei, just for the record?" She whispered to me softly. I snickered a bit, "I don't know as of now, I have problems trusting people. And I have to find out some things for myself before I even think about getting with someone." Kaily smirked, "You do like him, don't you?" I glared at her a bit blushing.

She smiled at me, "Your secret is safe-" I smacked her, "Like he said. Touchy subject. If you ask again I will find away to actually stay away from people. I have informed you of my little trust in you people, best to understand where I stand." Kaily glared at me, "You don't hit me again!" I shrugged, "No maybe next time I won't have to. You should know how easy it is to kill as well huh? You're hunter, at least you should know." I got up and began to walk away in a sour mood.

"Is that a threat?" I glanced over my shoulder, "I don't make threats, I make promises. Ask Johnny." I walked out the back door and began walking around. I counted off reasons of why not to be with someone. Then counted off the reasons why it's okay to be with someone. "Why is it the negative side always wins?"

"Because you let it." I turned to see Kurama. "And you would like what? Tell me not to smack her again, say it's okay to trust people?"

Kurama sighed, "Well, it is okay to trust certain people. And I guess I can't really say anything about you smacking her over the subject. I mean she was warned. Killian you just need to open up to people."

"Why should I when I only get hurt?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Well, I never said open up so much that people hurt you to no end, but open up so people can get to know you and get along and possibly understand."

"I don't know how to open up," I explained, "When I was younger no one ever cared. As long as I had good grades, and didn't cause any trouble." Kurama nodded a bit, and gestured to a seat. I sat down sighing a bit. "Well, that's a start. That helps people see that you were neglected as a child." I gave him a weird look, "Are you some freaky shrink?" He chuckled a bit shaking his head, "No, just saying. What were you like when you were younger?"

"Well, I was a freak. I loved reading books, drawing, and helping arrange flowers." He blinked shocked a bit, "Seriously?" I nodded, "Yeah, the flower thing kinda went out when I was twelve but still. I was quiet, hardly anyone knew I existed till Johnny," I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "And after what happened I killed Johnny for hurting me, and causing this."

"But he really didn't cause it. Your sadness and anger did." I blinked at Kurama, "But why was I sad and angry?" Kurama sighed a bit, "Fine. What exactly got you started in hunting?"

"The fact I was tested on me and people were coming after me to kill me." Kurama nodded as I heard the rustle of leaves to my left near the woods. I glanced that way and stood up so fast causing the chair for fall back.

I saw something shine for a moment then to Kurama. **_Aw, come on, now trying to kill the ones around me!_** I moved fast enough to catch an arrow just before it got Kurama in the face. "Go inside!" Kurama stood still for a moment then ran inside. I watched the bushes. A man and a woman stepped out from behind the bushes, "The King wishes you to change your mind about our offer."

"Ten years won't change my mind. Nor will these petty threats! My answer stands firm." I answered glaring at them. The female dropped the bow, and pulled out a sword, "Then death will be." She came at me, and me being me, I noticed her loose grip and knocked the blade out of her hands. She glared at me hatefully, "You will die before it's over."

"I might, but not before I'm finished," I tackled her and ripped her throat opens and drank from her till I had a blade shoved through my torso. The blade was pulled roughly from my body leaving me gasping in pain, but I stood up, though unsteadily, turned and looked at the man. "He just had to send you didn't he?" The man smirked, "Of course, you know that Killian."

"I thought I killed you." I said holding my wound in the front. "You did for the most part, but an idiot vampire ended up stumbling upon my remains, and turned me." I smirked a bit, "I will finish you off before this ends."

"And I'll look forward to you trying," He went to swing the blade at me, but missed because I crouched down low to the ground. I then lounged at his legs tackling him. I went to his face and hissed at him, "You will have no way out of death when the time comes, Johnny."

"That's a threat." He smirked as I stood from him grabbing his blade. "No, that's promise." I then rammed the blade in his torso, and pulled it out, "Now, go or I'll finish you here!" To the shadows he left leaving the female, though still alive and able to speak, she was unable to move. "Killian?" I bent down to the female's neck and drank from her ignoring whoever it was.

Once I finished I looked at the female to see her white as a ghost. She was dead, no doubt about it, so I stood turning to see Hiei and the others staring at me as her blood dripped down my chin. "Who was the man, and where did he go?" I looked at Kurama staying quiet as the woman's memories floated through my head.

"Killian!" I looked at Hiei, "Yes?" I looked down at my wound and watched it heal itself.

"Answer Kurama!" I glanced at them then walked past them to the palace, "I would rather not...Actually I would love to forget the events that even took place." I walked through the doors, went to my room, and into the bathroom. I stripped down and got in under the hot water. I sighed looking to the ceiling as if I could see through it, on into the heavens. Of course, I could not, so I settled for the ceiling.

"Killian?"

"Yes, who is it?" I asked sighing. **_Can't even get an hour away from these people!_** "Are you okay?" I was helping the water get the blood off me taking in the feeling of it hitting my body when I noticed who it was. "Hiei?"

"Yeah?" I smacked my forehead, "If you heard water running why did you come in here?" I heard a snicker, "Sorry, but the others and I would like to know if you are okay. You were distant when you came in, and the others were bugging me to ask you."

I sighed, "Why?" **_Not even a month and everyone is worrying._** "Because...well they thought it would be best I guess. Hn, why would I care for their reasoning?"

"Good point," I turned off the water and poked my head out of the shower curtain, "Well, since you're here, mind handing me towel?" Hiei blushed a bit which was charming, but got me a towel and turned away from me. "Thanks." I spoke softly wrapping the towel around me shielding myself from the cold air that was attacking my body. "You're welcome. ...Killian when you were talking with Kaily today, did you mean what you said?" I sighed a bit, "What part of it?"

"Nevermind." I shrugged, "Okay...whatever. If you ever want to ask again, and help explain then I'll answer," I spoke softly to him touching his shoulder. He turned and faced my, again blushing. I was just in a towel so I understood.

I was about to walk out and get dressed, but Hiei grabbed me by my arm causing me to look at him, "Yes?"

"Do you have...feelings for me?" I blinked shocked by the question a bit, "Hiei...there are things you don't quite understand, and things I need to find-"

"That doesn't answer my question." I sighed looking in his eyes, "I don't know honestly. To be perfectly honest, I don't, but when I do know you will be the first who finds out." He gave me a saddened look, and for some reason it hurt to know that I'm the one who caused the look. "Okay." He looked away for a moment, but looked back to me, kissed my cheek (shocking the hell out of me), and left.

(Kurama's pov)

I walked over giving Kaily a small bag of ice. The area Killian had hit her in was starting to bruise. "Thanks Kurama." I smiled sitting beside her as everyone else left to go do something. "You're welcome."

"I can't believe she reacted like that though. It was questions and assuming." I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, you were warned." She nodded slowly, "Yeah. I guess some people take things differently." I nodded agreeing with her. **_My poor vixen. They both have to get used to each other. _**

"Kurama can I ask you something?" I looked at Kaily curiously, "Yes?"

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

Pixie: Pls remember to review. And remember flames are welcomed but if they aren't useful they will be laughed at .


	9. Chapter 8

**_Pixie: sry it's been so long. writer's block sucks. well I hope you like this chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed ...otherwise Hiei and the others are gonna be pissed at me _ _enjoy_**

(Kurama's pov)

I walked over giving Kaily a small bag of ice. The area Killian had hit her in was starting to bruise. "Thanks Kurama." I smiled sitting beside her as everyone else left to go do something. "You're welcome."

"I can't believe she reacted like that though. It was questions and assuming." I scratched the back of my neck, "Well, you were warned." She nodded slowly, "Yeah. I guess some people take things differently." I nodded agreeing with her. **_My poor vixen. They both have to get used to each other. _**

"Kurama can I ask you something?" I looked at Kaily curiously, "Yes?"

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

"No, not that I know of." Kaily smiled sweetly, "Do you think we go for a walk and talk a bit then?" I nodded smiling, "That sounds great to me." She nodded, "Okay then…thanks." She looked to the girls and went over to talk with them.

_**Finally a first date with my beautiful vixen.**_

(My pov)

I sighed and walked into the living room looking for Kurama. I really, now that the woman's memories were calmed and everyone was leaving me alone, needed someone to talk to. He seemed to be the only really understanding one….besides Yukina. But I really didn't want to bother her she looked like she was having fun with the others. "Kurama?" He turned and looked at me as everyone got quiet, "Yes?"

"Could I possibly talk to you….in the kitchen please?" Hiei glared at Kurama and then at me, but I shrugged it off. Kurama nodded getting up and following me to the kitchen.

"What do you need?" I sighed and took a seat, "Too many things I just would like to talk about so I'm not too bothered with this anymore." Since I found out Johnny was still alive everything just confused me and started bothering me. "What about?"

"Everything, you asked who the man was…it was Johnny." Kurama's eyes went wide he went to speak but I started first. "When everything goes down me and him will fight to the death, and I will kill him." I looked to my hands as my past came forward yet again. A few tears swelled in my eyes and slipped down my face. "Killian…you can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked him looking to him. "Self defense is fine, but killing him over the past? You need to let it go; I'm not saying forget it, but what he did made you who you are so some good came out of it…at least I think so." I blinked as he wiped my tears away. I just stared at him shocked. Hiei had been nice and held me till I calmed down, and that had been nice. But it just seemed confusing now.

I remembered something someone once told me…that lust is something you rush into and love is something you wait and go into slowly. I had rushed things with Johnny because he made me feel special up till that one time, and he treated me like a human. Hiei was doing the same thing…just to me it felt faster. I sighed and looked away. What the hell was I trying to figure out?

Men were pigs, evil and lustful. Nothing more. I slipped into his mind, Kaily…her name and what he thought of her was so loud. He was excited about a date. I looked to him, "What kind of date?" I asked him smirking.

He blinked and began blushing, "With Kaily….we're going for a walk." I snickered reading her mind as well, "Don't get your hopes up, Kurama." He stared at me, "What are you talking about?"

I then sobered up seeing the real reason behind it in her mind and looked away so he wouldn't see my eyes. I didn't like Hiei from what I knew and he seemed to hide things and apparently Kaily was into that kind stuff….but even if I liked someone I wouldn't confuse and use someone to get to the person. "Just don't get your hopes up. She's not who you think she is." I got up and patted his back a bit, "I hope you have a nice walk tomorrow. And thank you for listening." He smiled to me, "Thank you as well." I nodded and went to the living room. I sat on the couch and began watching whatever movie Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching, till Kaily came up to me.

"Hey Killian," I looked to her wearing a mask to hide my anger towards her, "Are you sure you don't know if you like…" Nope the mask wasn't working and I interrupted her, "Look little miss blonde bitch! I know what you're doing, and I know how you feel towards me. Like I'm trying to take something of yours away, but I'm not. No I don't like Hiei for the simple fact love waits and is something you get into slowly, and lust you rush into so fast you don't even realize it. You hurt my friends in anyway and I'll personally kick your damn ass." I whispered to her so no other could hear.

"Since when were they your friends?" I smirked, "Since they actually cared if I lived or died." She glared, "Mind your own business Dhampir." My eyes went wide as I got tense from the name….I clinched my fist so I wouldn't hit her yet again…I didn't want Kurama angry at me. "Look bitch, you're right I should," She smirked as everyone started looking at us as I started talking normally, "But I won't." She didn't like that and frowned. "Again, my business is taking care of what friends I have gained through everything, and taking down the king of vampires along with Johnny."

Everyone went wide eyed except Kaily, "I thought you said you killed Johnny."

"I did. I thought his heart stopped before I left. I was wrong. And another vampire turned him, so now I have to take care of him too. Keep trying to piss me off…Kaily and I'll tell them every thing else I saw in that mind of yours…Traitor." I then got up but she jumped up and slapped me, "Don't you dare try to black mail me."

"I'm not. Black mailing someone is using the info to get your way, and I'm not. I'm just promising." I tilted my head as if to say adieu and walked off shocking everyone.

(Yusuke's pov)

"What did she mean?" I asked watching Kaily as she got angrier then I ever seen her before. "Nothing. She's a lying whore who knows nothing." I looked to Kurama as he blinked at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true." Hiei just blinked watching Kaily. Everything was starting to get weird since Killian woke up again. It was confusing.

"I'm going for a walk." Kaily said glaring still walking towards the door. "It's not safe…would you like me to come with you?"

Kaily looked back at Kurama, "No thanks. I just want to be alone for now. How about you go spend time with Killian she might enjoy it."

I blinked at Kaily, "You make it seem like she's trying to steal everyone."

"I'll be back later." And with that she walked out. I looked at Kurama and was watching his eyes change back and forth from green to gold. What was ticking him off? Then out popped Yoko tall and silver, and down the hall he ran. Oh hell, the world was coming to an end.

(My pov)

I sat on the ceiling looking out the window staring at the woods when my door opened and slammed closed. "Mind telling me what the fuck was going on back there?" I got up and jumped down looking at Yoko. "Actually I do. And your tone doesn't impress me nor does it intimidate me so calm down." I watched him growl and try to calm down but it didn't work I ended up against a wall Yoko choking me. "What's going on between you and Kaily!?" I stared at him scared….I would've kicked him by now, but my feet weren't on the ground and if I kicked him it would only piss him off more. "TELL ME!" I hissed, "I know what she's planning and who she works for! I don't want to hurt you or Kurama so please…don't make me." Yoko blinked and let go of my neck and let me just drop to the floor. I began coughing holding my neck as tears ran down my face, "Amazing what lust can do to a man." I said softly.

Yoko got down on his knees and touched my back, and I flinched away, "Go to you **_love_**. I don't need you to end up choking me again because I know the truth where as she gives you false hopes and lends you LIES!" Yoko sighed and just sat there, "I'm sorry."

"Sure, and I know the muffin man." I gave a bit of an hysterical laugh, "I lied…I do know the muffin man, and I know a talking toddler and I know a cunning fox and fire demon…..only problem is, is I'm the only one who sees what a bitch Kaily is. I'm not the only one of my kind here and everyone acts like I'm the bitch. You know something…You and Hiei can go get screwed up the ass because I quit. I'm done trying to help and understand. I have no friends." I got up and walked away. I laughed and cried my ass off just walking around trying to get lost.

I had thought I finally found a place where I might be able to help and have friends. I was wrong. It was so true it hurt. I realized I got my hopes up again. I came to a window and looked out. It was then raining and I smirked seeing Kaily fuming in the woods knocking trees down left and right. So what if I didn't have friends? I did something good for a stranger then. I smirked and punched the window shattering it, and as I did so I got cut, and god did it feel good. I smirked watching the blood run from my wrist and drip to the floor from my fingers. I saw Kaily look this way and blink. I just smiled, and waved walking off.

I went to the hospital wing and got some bandages and wrapped it up. It looked like I was ready to fight, which I was, but I wasn't going to. I was just gonna go out and train. I walked out towards the living room and glared at everyone as I walked out. No need to have friends if they would just betray you.

"Killian." I looked back to see Yoko coming from the hall, "Go to hell." I then turned and went outside heading for a place to train out of sight.

(Keiko's pov)

I watched Killian step out into the heaviest rain I had seen in a while. Her comment got me. She was rude a bit at times, but she never told Yoko or Kurama to go to hell before. "What did you do?" I looked to see Yukina stand up blinking at Yoko. "I…..I did and said some things I really regret." I shook my head, "First Hiei being snide to her, then Kuwabara trying to tell her past as if she couldn't reveal it herself, then Kaily …now you? Aren't you supposed to be the wise fox, calm and kind?" I blinked at everything Yukina said.

Yukina never spoke of anyone badly, but she did tell the truth. Yoko sighed, "I just blew up."

"No shit, fox." I looked at Hiei blinking, "Who are you to talk? You blow up all the time." I stated. Hiei glared. "Yoko go talk to her, and whatever made you blow up….get over it because it was very immature of you." Yoko nodded and walked out.

(My pov)

As I practiced certain kicks and punches I heard a twig snap, picked up a rock with the use of my eye, and threw it at whoever it was. "Oowww! That really hurts." I turned and looked at Yoko. I blinked, "Didn't I tell you to go to hell?" He nodded. "Then why are you here? Hell is the opposite way." Yoko sighed and sat down on a log, "I know what I did was wrong and upset you…" I interrupted him, "Wrong, yes. Upset me…nah. You just opened my eyes to something I needed to see."

"Like what?" I snickered, "You guys are just like Johnny. All men are. I don't need one, I have no friends, and everyone….everyone wears a mask. My mask is hatred for I wish no one to hurt me or be hurt. Yours I don't know, but I know it's not a nice one."

Yoko went to speak but I shook my head, "Nah…I'm not done yet. You wanna know one thing I found out about Kaily. The less important one that holds you and your heart. I really hope this hurts too. She don't like or have feelings for you the way you do for her. She's been fucking using you the whole time just to get close to Hiei and try to have a chance with him. And ya know what, I defended you and what you call a heart. One of the reasons she smacked me." Yoko looked to the ground hurt unable to look me in the eyes.

My tears mixed in with the rain so it wasn't very noticeable. "Now, you tell me where I deserved to be betrayed, again." I turned from him and began training as I cried….with each punch and kick I began crying harder. I couldn't stop. It just hurt so bad. Eventually I just fell to my knees and cried in my hands. "Killian….I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to be alive." I cried softly as I tried to calm myself. I felt someone pull me to them and looked up. It was Yoko sighing, "You are. And I'm sorry. I'm a sorry ass fucker who snaps once in a while, and I shouldn't have on you. Thank you for defending me." I tried to pull away but that didn't work.

"I should've let everything reveal itself in time but instead I got pissed." Captured in his arms I just sat there and cried. Was he truly sorry or just saying it to act like things are better?

I wasn't going to read minds again unless necessary so I couldn't tell. "You ever do anything like this again…..I don't want you even to look at me." Yoko looked me in the eyes and nodded. "Thank you." He kissed my cheek lightly, but when I went to tell him something there was another twig that snapped making me aware of my surroundings.

"How touching. A Dhampir in love with a fox, and they made up." I pushed Yoko back and looked around, "Why are you angry?"

"Who do you think I am Dhampir?"

"No idea." I smirked looking around and finding my enemy. "My name is Matthew but everyone calls me Mat." Mat jumped down and stood in front of me. "Why are you here? Did you come for a fight?"

"No." Mat looked at Yoko then to me, "I wanted to see who the vampire was that was near my pack."

"Oh, a wolf demon?" Mat nodded, "And you are lovely and strange for a Dhampir." Blinking and stepped back, "Whatever you say buddy boy. Now, might I ask why you're still here?"

"I would like you to join us for dinner." I shook my head, "No thank you. I've got to get back to the palace so Kaily can't do too much damage while I'm away. Might I be able to take you up on that offer another time?"

"If you leave the fox behind." I laughed, "We're not together." Mat smirked, "Then yes, of course, anytime you wish." He took my hand kissed it and placed a ring in it, "To show the pack I invited you." And with that he ran off into the woods from which he came

I looked back to see Yoko up and dusting him self off quietly, "Wow, silence has taken your tongue."

"No, but you seem to be forming a little fan club. Hiei and now this Mat."

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Hiei never really cares for anyone, but when you came along he started getting jealous when another male talked with you, and just now Mat called you lovely and flirted with you."

"So?" I blinked still. So what it wasn't like I wanted them, or was chasing them either. "Be careful of whom you choose."

"I choose neither." Yoko blinked at me, "Why? Don't you want a mate?"

"A partner. Someone to share my life with, but that will never happen." Blinking still Yoko moved closer confused, "Why?"

"Men are lustful. And I want love and nothing to do with lust." I then began walking around him but he caught up with me of course. "What if you find that person?"

"Who would wait for me?"

"If I were the one I would wait." I stopped and shook my head. I looked at him with that of a look that told him he was mad. "If I said a century?"

"I'd wait."

"Two centuries?"

"I'd wait." I blinked and smirked slightly, "Eternity?"

"However long you would want me to I would wait." I snickered then began walking again. "No man could mean that. Nice try fox but I don't believe you." I continued off without hearing a noise coming from him. But part of me still wondered, was he telling the truth? And even if he was didn't he know I had a date with death soon? I smirked walking in soaked to the bone, everything clinging to me, I was just a waste of space and time. They would all see that soon.


	10. Chapter 9

Yoko blinked at me, "Why? Don't you want a mate?"

"A partner. Someone to share my life with, but that will never happen." Blinking still Yoko moved closer confused, "Why?"

"Men are lustful. And I want love and nothing to do with lust." I then began walking around him but he caught up with me of course. "What if you find that person?"

"Who would wait for me?"

"If I were the one I would wait." I stopped and shook my head. I looked at him with that of a look that told him he was mad. "If I said a century?"

"I'd wait."

"Two centuries?"

"I'd wait." I blinked and smirked slightly, "Eternity?"

"However long you would want me to I would wait." I snickered then began walking again. "No man could mean that. Nice try fox but I don't believe you." I continued off without hearing a noise coming from him. But part of me still wondered, was he telling the truth? And even if he was didn't he know I had a date with death soon? I smirked walking in soaked to the bone, everything clinging to me, I was just a waste of space and time. They would all see that soon.

"Where's Kurama?" I looked to Kaily as I passed her. I continued walking just backwards and shrugged, "He was behind me…Maybe he didn't wanna come back and see your scary face." I then turned from her and continued to my room.

(Three days later, Yusuke's pov)

Killian hadn't been out of her room in three days, besides to train, and everyone was starting to get worried. She didn't eat, she hadn't fed from the blood bags we gave her, and she wasn't talking. Yoko was still out…had been saying he was waiting for something. This worried everyone as well because Yoko had never been out that long, and when he was he never waited for anything. If he couldn't take it then something was definitely wrong.

I looked up from my game to see Killian walking out of the hallway and finally for the first time in three days sit on the couch while we were in the room. "You want something to eat?" I asked looking up at her. "It would be nice….but nothing big please." She spoke softly. Her voice was a bit hoarse but you could understand what she was saying. "Killian?" She looked to Yoko and glared, "Don't you dare." I blinked shocked; Yoko had been waiting for her?

Yoko just nodded and went into the kitchen. We all knew…well the gang knew Yoko couldn't cook well enough to save his life, so Kurama was coming out. We just couldn't wait to see what he would act like.

Kaily was sitting on the other side of the room away from everyone. God only knew what her problem was as she continuously glared at Killian. "Keep it up, Kaily," Killian said almost to soft to hear as she smirked her bangs falling over her eyes, "Killing you right now would bring me the greatest pleasure in the world."

"Then kill me, Dhampir…that is if you can." Killian's hair fell further down shielding more of her face from sight, "You have no right to call me by my title." Kaily glared at her, "Dare to speak those brave words just a bit louder?"

Killian looked up giving us a view of her ghostly pale face. Not feeding for a while apparently was horrible on the body for a Dhampir seeing as Killian's were blood shot and appeared sunken in. Her fangs were already unsheathed, and all who looked upon her in that moment knew she was in her own tempting little Hell.

"I'm warning you now Kaily," Killian started looking her dead in the eyes, and as I watched her face I could tell murder was very loud in her mind, "Once I start I won't stop till your blood courses through my veins. Mercy fills me not." Kaily got the message big time and pulled her claws in knowing that this was not a good time to fight. "Now do you hear my brave words?" Killian tilted her head slightly, and she reminded me of a curious fox.

Kaily just nodded looking pale from the fear Killian had just installed in her. "Good, now leave me alone." Her voice wasn't doing any better but she did get louder on the last part making it sound like a screech instead of angry words. Killian then looked down at her entwined hands smirking. I was scared for Killian because even before she woke up she had never been so soft with her voice. It made me wonder what she did to make her voice like this, or was the blood draining from them because she hadn't fed.

The nice, cool, collected, red headed Kurama came from the kitchen then with a tray of food for her. Killian sniffed the air lightly and her eyes lit up seeing the tray. There was a bowl of tomato soup, some toast, a steak and some eggs…the eggs kinda shocked me but the rest of it just made me hungry too. Kurama smirked and gave her the tray and we all just watched what she would do next.

Well, sniffing the air apparently became on of her new hobbies. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the bowl before her. Picking up the bowl savagely she began to drink the liquid as it was in the bowl, which made me cringe thinking _**'oh god! That must burn.'**_ Half of the red soup fell into her lap but she didn't care as the other half filled her mouth and ran down the back of her throat.

I looked around the room to find faces that did match my own; we were too shocked for words…well everyone but Kaily. "Kurama…what exactly is that?"

"Warmed up blood," He shrugged like it wasn't nothing…but it was when it was mostly in her lap, "She needed it more than anything…but I didn't think she would take it like that." I blinked at him, "Oh yes, starving vampire…what did you think she'd eat it with a spoon?" Kaily said rolling her eyes.

"Well I don't know how long she went without blood!" Kurama growled at Kaily shocking everyone besides Killian, who just finished her blood bath. Killian lingeringly licked the blood off her lips her eyes closed as if she were savoring the taste. Killian popped her neck a bit then opened her eyes.

I blinked watching her. Her eyes went back to normal, and her skin had a bit of color to it now. She ran her tongue over her fangs and they retracted back to their normal size. "Thanks." She said looking to Kurama and smiling. How in the world can someone just drink blood and it not stain their teeth?

"No problem…you're sounding better." Killian nodded.

"Well then," Everyone looked at Kaily who was glaring at Kat…who was glaring back at Kaily creating a cycle of glares (sry got hyper). "You want Kaily?"

"I can take anything you can give."

"But you couldn't take a slap to the face, right?" Kaily glared getting up and walked out of the room furious.

(Kaily's pov)

I stormed off to my room grumbling about that stupid Dhampir. Sure she was smart and knew I worked for the king, but did she know I was put through what she was going through before I worked for the King? I just didn't wanna die. Otherwise I wouldn't work for the bastard. I got in my room and glared at the small fridge I kept in a corner so no one could see it.

On late nights when I needed to refill the fridge I took some from the hospital wing…they would never mess it here. I walked over and grabbed a bag and pulled out my communicator to contact my King.

"Status report." His voice set a chill down my spine, "Killian has fed now, she will not kill herself."

"That's good to know. She is very important to me Kaily. Do what you can to change her mind…make her hate the others!"

"My king, she knows I work for you." The sapphire eyes of the King burned with anger, "How?"

"The eye one scientist of yours tested on her is still there. She read my mind, Sir. She will hear nothing from me. She's close to telling the others."

"I need her as my warlord, and if anymore Dhampirs are created I might need her as a wife as well." I tensed, I wished many things on the Dhampir in the living room…and knowing that the Dhampir population in the vampiric community was growing there could be an upraising, but I would never wish him on even Killian. No one deserved to be tortured like that. "Sir, I would advise you to watch the one named Johnny. He means to kill Killian…he nearly did several days ago."

"I will take care of him, just watch her closely. Make her change her mind. And with her as my warlord we can over take the humans." I bowed my head to him and cut the link.

_**One day,**_ I vowed as I bit into the blood bag, _**your blood will course through my veins**_.

(My pov)

I went back to my room to change my clothes. I was upset at Kurama/ Yoko still. I should've never opened my mouth, or defended him at all, but what was done was done. There was no taking it back. Maybe Kaily had been right…maybe they weren't my friends. Just then a knock sounded on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Kaily…I have something to admit." I blinked and looked at the door putting on a clean white shirt, "We won't be fighting at all after you admit this shit…will we?"

"No…not unless you start something. I have strict orders."

Sighing I walked over and opened the door, "Hurry up and get in here….I still need to change my pants." Kaily blinked and blushed, "I could just wait."

"It's best you get what you need to say off your chest while you still have the guts to do so…and besides we're both girls. I don't think you're gonna do anything." I said smirking stripping myself of the bloody blue jeans I had been wearing. I then reached for a pair of black jeans and began putting them on.

"Well, you're right. I guess I could be considered a traitor…to all of you; even the King now." I blinked at her, "Why?"

"For what I'm about to tell you. The King wants you to be his Warlord over all his armies. He wishes for you to help him take over the human world."

"But I won't." Kaily sighed, "He doesn't understand the word no at all. That's the whole reason I work for him. I never wanted to die…I was born this way. A lot of the Dhampirs are born this way…and if the Dhampir population keeps rising as it has been lately and you are his warlord he will marry you to keep the chance of an uprising at a minimum." I nodded listening, "That's what he wants from me?"

"For the most part. He also wants the SDs dead." I blinked, "That's why you want Hiei?"

"No…never. I like Hiei a lot." I laughed as she began blushing, "Sorry I asked, but he is one of the strongest and more mature in the group. IF one was to want and take them out Hiei would be the first who would have to go." Kaily nodded, "And I can't do that…can you?"

"Of course I can, but I won't. There's a difference between what one can and what one will do." Kaily nodded. "So when will you tell them?"

"I won't. I quit the King. If I die…I die on your side." I snickered a bit and nodded, "That's a good side to die on…otherwise I wouldn't have a problem running you through." She winced at the thought and I smiled, "But we are allies…we should at like that for now on," I out stretched my hand for hers and she blinked, "how about it Dhampir?" I smirked as she glared at me, "As long as we agree not to call each other that anymore." I nodded as she shook my hand, "That's fine Kaily."

I pulled away from her and headed out to the living room talking with her. "I never thought someone could do that?" I smirked at Kaily, "It's very possible. You just have to try it." I said as we walked into the living room as she laughed softly. "Try what? What's gotten into you two?" I looked at Yusuke, "Dismembering an idiot it's a great stress reliever." Kaily and a few of the others laughed. "I'm talking about how I poisoned a vampire once."

"Seems very intriguing as well."

"That doesn't tell me what you two are up to….you're laughing and smiling together."

Kaily smiled and looked to me as I just smirked, "We got over our differences and …other things." Kaily spoke softly but sweetly to the others. I looked at Kaily and sighed, "Ummmm….if you won't tell them would mind if I do?" She paled greatly but nodded, "Yeah."

"You stay with me, and sit right there then." I smiled to her pulling up a chair. "Okay guys, we've got ourselves a story time. So everyone take a seat and the first on to interrupt me lose his dick and the girls …you just die." Everyone paled and stared at me shocked. I took the arm chair away from everyone and sighed, "It all started…well a while back probably when I was still a teenager," I looked to Kaily and she shrugged, "Anyways, but there was a girl named Kaily among the Dhampirs." Everyone glared over at her…besides Hiei and Kurama, "And she was being hunted." They blinked back over at me, "Dhampirs were small compared to other vampire races in the kingdom and weren't thought useful till the population of the Dhampirs continued to rise. So the King sought out those of Dhampir blood to stop from having an uprising. Kaily one of the few chosen was sent to destroy the spirit detectives, but one caught her heart. So she failed. The king then gave her another order hearing about a Dhampir with a third eye. He said "Earn her trust, and get her to be my Warlord", but Kaily had her mind read before she could do anything and that plan failed again. So she gave up on the King, and joined the Dhampir's side. The End." Everyone just blinked, but Hiei growled, "You little traitorous onna!"

I jumped up before he could strike her with his blade and stopped it clamping my hands together holding it in mid-blow, "You hurt her, and I kill you." Hiei glared worse at me, "You save a traitor!?"

"I save someone who agreed to do it to save her life! If there were any other reason I'd let you kill her, but I know there are weak vampires…Dhampirs out there who can't help but to listen. Her strength in being a spy will help us win the battle, where her physical strength would help us lose. We lose her and we have no blue print for his castle." Hiei blinked but nodded understanding. HE then withdrew his sword.

"If I chose to be with him, the human world would be destroyed and not one would stand alive unless by orders of the king. I know how to kill…the question I have for you is, do you know how to listen?" I looked around at all of them, "This will take us all to defeat the King, can you work together with us Dhampirs in an uprising?" Hiei smirked, "You have my sword."

"Count me in." I looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Can't have a fight without us can ya?" I smirked at Kuwabara's cocky attitude, "Guys don't get so pumped it's not happening yet. We still need to train, so you have till then to chicken out…afterwards, you are my soldiers."

I looked at Kaily and smiled, "I told you, if you die on my side, you will die on the side that counts….because I take traitors as long as they betray me not." She smiled and bowed her head.

I sighed then and went to the chair, "Okay so what now?"

"How about a game?" I closed my eyes and nodded…not realizing it was Botan who had asked. "A game, sounds good…what game?"

"Truth or Dare." I paled and looked upon Botan…_**Aww shit, what did I just get myself into? This is not gonna be good for my reputation. **_

**_Pixie: don't forget to review for me okay I like to know what you like and don't like so I can make it better. I hope you liked the chapter though. _**


	11. Chapter 10

I sighed, "Fine." Hiei cringed at the thought and tried to sneak out, but I stopped him in his tracks using my eye. Thank God for the eye. "No, if I have to play you do too."

"Damn you, onna." I smirked and seated him next to Kaily, "Stay beside her and play nicely."

Everyone else got in the circle; sadly Kurama ended up by my side. "Killian you start."

"Why me?"

"Because you stayed in your room without-"

"Okay I got it, I got it." I looked around and smiled at Kaily, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I smirked, "Kiss Hiei." Everyone laughed at the thought, but when they saw her blush…the story I told finally had some meaning to it. "I'll kill you onna." Hiei spoke glaring at me. "Yeah, yeah, only if you beat the King to me first." Kaily leaned in and kissed him just lightly on the lips making him blush as well. When she pulled back she looked instantly at Yukina, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Yukina spoke kindly. "What do you really think about Kuwabara?"

Blushing she smiled, "Well I think he's a sweet charming guy…in his own way. But he can be a tad bit of an idiot." Kuwabara sitting beside her smiled, but then frowned a moment later, "Hey, Yukina," Kuwabara whined, "You called me an idiot." Yukina shrugged and looked at me, it was the vicious cycle of girls that night. "Truth or Dare, Killian?" I shrugged, "Truth."

"Whatever happened to your family?" I tensed looking at her…but not really looking at her, if that made any sense. I hadn't really talked about my family much …but I looked at Kurama remembering I mentioned something about them. I then looked down at my hands, "I don't know. I didn't care for them just as they didn't care for me. As long as I made good grades, and stayed out of trouble with the law…I could've done anything I damn well wanted. I was the only child when I left. The last I heard was from a note I found the night I left…they were on a business meeting or so they said." Yukina blinked and nodded as I looked up. I looked to Yusuke, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, ya sap." I smirked, "Last three minutes with me in the ring tomorrow, and if you can't…your Hiei's slave for a week." Keiko about stepped in but I raised an eyebrow towards her and she shut up pretty quick. "Fine, again Killian, truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes, "Dare, bitch."

"Date Kurama and sleep with him for two weeks. That gives you something to do besides train us, and it cuts us a break." I looked at Kurama to find him blushing, "Is there something I need to know that you might have told him?" He's eyes turned gold, "The last part of what you said before you left me in the woods."

"You're a dead fox."

"Figures that's what I get." His eyes then went emerald green again and he just gave a nervous chuckle. "Fine, I accept. But I'll make the training all the harder on you, Yusuke." I smiled to him, "Botan, Truth or dare?"

"Dare me sucka." I blinked at the blue haired girl, "I dare you not to ever do that again." Botan sighed and things continued on.

It turned out I had to let my natural hair color out, and had to kiss Kurama, and instead of dating him for two week it turned into four so the battle was pushed back yet again…plus I had to sleep with him for the two weeks as planned.

Hiei was dared to wear a tutu to practice tomorrow, and also to date Kaily for a week.

Kaily had to tell the truth of how she felt about him, would be dying her hair black, and was dared to get a tattoo which those dares were my doing.

Yukina had to kiss Kuwabara's cheek, and get a make over.

Keiko had to stop hitting Yusuke so much, and would have to go on a date with him for the next three days.

Kurama was having to dye his hair black which was again my doing, he to get it cut after the battle, and learn to weld a blade not a whip.

Botan was dared not to be Botan. She was going to have to be the goth kid for a little while…meaning she would have to be dark and gloomy.

The others just had small things like kissing someone or smacking someone.

The good part of the truth and dare game was I got three cigarettes again.

I stretched and yawned, "Kurama looks like Miss D is getting sleepy." Kurama blushed worse and looked at me, "Would you like to go to bed?" I shook my head, "Not yet….it's more out of boredom I yawned . I think I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk." As I stood so did Kurama. This confused me for a minute. "What the hell?"

"Just incase if anyone shows up to exterminate you." I rolled my eyes, "Only Johnny would do that and Kaily said that the King was gonna take care of that. But just to make you feel better I'll take a dagger." I reached into my shirt causing people all around the room to blink, and I winced, "Shit too sharp…it's not going there again." I laughed a bit pulling the dagger out and tying it to my bellhop. "What about that wolf?" I looked to Kurama's eyes to find them golden holding a bit of jealousy. "Well he is an ally, I'm sure he will leave me alone if I tell him to, unlike you Yoko. Either in or out, not both. And you have no reason to be jealous, so back off."

"Wow, wow, wow," I looked to Yusuke, "Kurama is your date and boyfriend for the next four weeks. That means you take him, Yoko, and all. So he has a right to be jealous." I glared at Yusuke, "I'll castrate you one day, you know that?" Yusuke's face lost all color and he shrank back. I walked towards the door and began opening it, but a pale hand shut the door. I side glanced to see Yoko. "Peek-a-boo. You aren't going out there without me."

"And you aren't my father. When you find a birth certificate with your name in place of my fathers show me and I'll let you watch me like a hawk. Until then I think my training will be sufficient enough to keep me safe." I smirked as he just blinked, and walked out.

When I reached the woods I heard something behind me, and turned quickly only to be pushed up hard against a tree. I blinked staring into mad golden eyes, "I said I would wait for you and that I was sorry. The least you could do is be nice and amuse me." I kneed him hard in his family jewels and took off. Being around a crazy fox was not what I wanted at the moment.

About five minutes later I heard a sound behind me again, but I also heard a hiss out there somewhere. Grabbing my dagger I turned but was again against a tree…just there was something different this time. Yoko had ran into me because a vampire was chasing him….and I stabbed him by accident. I pushed him off the dagger and let him fall quickly, then throw the dagger hitting the vampire in the heart allowing it to turn to dust.

I then bent down beside Yoko, "Yoko?" I was checking for a pulse…anything just to see if he were alive. A groan rolled over his lips. I lifted his shirt to see the wound…and there was already a lot of blood seeping from his wound. I wasn't a healer; I was a killer…a murderer of half of me. I didn't mind it for what they did, but Yoko only upset me and "slightly" hurt me…he didn't deserve this.

"Yoko…I'm sorry." He wouldn't have made it back to the palace even if I ran as fast as I could. "I'll still wait." He said softly opening his eyes looking up at me. This made me smile.

At that moment I didn't know whether or not Dhampirs could sire others…not from what I heard they couldn't but I decided I would test that theory and try to save him…at least the best way I could.

He was as white as the hospital room I had woken up in days ago, but that meant I didn't have to feed from him so that did help out as well. I sighed softly and bit my wrist tearing the skin deep enough to let my blood bubble to the surface. I lowered my wrist to his mouth getting on the ground by him, and pulled him to my lap. "Drink," I ordered softly watching him. Hey, what could I say? I didn't want him to die…even if he made me angry.

For a moment he just stared at my wrist, "Why?"

"Why should you die because of my mistake? Drink, please." When he first put his mouth to my wrist my breath caught in my throat. A small gasp rolled over my lips before I could breathe again at this touch. Did it feel just as intimate for others when they tried to turn others? I just watched him stroking his hair a bit…but he began to purr a bit as a fox might so I stopped. He needed to concentrate as did I. Soon he had color back in his skin and I felt fangs appearing so I pulled away only to hear him whimper lightly. "I can't have you drinking every last drop from me can I?" Yoko looked up at me smiling, but I couldn't smile. My only gift was eternal life through death. The only way to keep that life was to feed off the blood of others…from them or bags it didn't matter. And by law he was my mate now.

Only I would never tell him that, and I had the good sense while he was drinking from me to hide every last thought of mine. If he would find out it would be by other vampires, or Kaily.

I helped Yoko up and back to the palace. As we entered everyone noticed and blinked; till they saw the cut and blood on his shirt. "What the hell happened!?"

"I ran from him, heard a hiss behind me somewhere, and ended up stabbing him by accident. I killed the vampire, and turned him," I shot a glare at Kaily telling her not to say a word as she smiled, "The end. Shut up, don't ask, won't tell, and get us four blood bags." I finished weak about ready to fall over. "Got it!" Kaily jumped up and ran as Yoko picked me up, "It's time I help you now."

"Oh, put me down!" I ordered. "No…you need to rest a bit and feed." The girls throw out "aww"'s and the guys "ooh"'s, and I throw out the finger to all of them, "Oh shove it. Yoko, put me down now!"

Being in his arms was too intimate for me. I didn't turn him to be his mate, but law was law …and it just didn't feel right. "What's wrong? You're red in the face." Yoko whispered so others wouldn't hear. "Nothing…just put me down, please." Sighing he did so rolling his eyes, "You need to get over your anger sometime soon."

I smirked and started down the hall limping badly, "If you knew what I knew you'd know it's not my anger, but something else causing me to want you to let me go. So do not assume you might just be wrong." Ten step into the hallway I had to lean against the wall for support. I felt cold and dead. I told myself I didn't belong here that what I did was just a pity thing not wanting him to die on my account. But all honesty it was they all were still my only friends no matter what I had told myself earlier. They all cared for me. But what I kept trying to figure out was what Yoko was to me? What was his human side to me?

Twenty feet down the hallway I fell to the floor weak. Too weak to walk I just sat there staring up. It was hard siring someone. It wasn't impossible, just really really tiring and difficult. So I brought a new theory into play with that. All you had to do was have twice your fill and you were good to go. "Want some help now?" I looked to Yoko and smirked slightly closing my eyes, "Why not."

So he picked me up again. He began down the hallway as my head leaned against him, but I glanced and noticed that we passed my room. "Where are you taking me?" I asked softly. "My room. Remember, we're supposed to sleep together." Blushing madly I nodded.

"You're face is red again. Are you sure you're okay?" Nodding again I tried to hide my face from him. "Yoko…okay you got her. Where are you taking her?"

"My room." I looked to see Kaily nodding.

Once there I looked around blinking. Dark green walls, black ceiling, green carpet…the room was made up of the colors of the woods at night. Yoko walked over and laid me on his bed. "Yoko I have something to tell you." Kaily said softly handing me two blood bags.

"Okay, speak then." Kaily laid the other two on the chair, grabbed his arm, and took him out of the room while I began to feed off the blood bags she gave me.

(Kaily's pov)

"What do you know of the vampire law?" Yoko shrugged, "Nothing."

I nodded. "Wow, well this will be a shock to you, but …If a vampire doesn't turn someone soon after they are turned it's a sign they want no fledglings…those under them who they sire. So vampires made a law, for uncontrollable vampires and dhampirs. It said that if you don't sire soon afterwards it is a sign that you want nothing to do with turning others, and that they could only turn one if they sire no fledglings. This one will be their mate or servant for all eternity." Yoko blinked, "And this means?"

"If she doesn't take you as her mate soon while she's having her yearly ovulation than you are her servant for all eternity."

"Yearly?" I laughed, "Yeah, vampires and dhampirs can have kids just there's only one week out of a year that it's possibly…usually around the time we're born and lasts a week. Just thought I would give you the DL…so go in there and feed. Her week will be coming up in a few days." I left Yoko blushing and shocked outside his door, and prayed for him to be the one she loved.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Okay people…I know its been a really long time since I updated…and there's been…A lot going on. Life happens sometimes so sorry..but …there's going to be a change in plans. Originally, I asked people to vote and help me decide who Killian ended up with but there was a change in plans. Kaily started up and wanted Hiei so ^.^ Hiei she gets. **_

(Kaily's pov)

"What do you know of the vampire law?" Yoko shrugged, "Nothing."

I nodded. "Wow, well this will be a shock to you, but …If a vampire doesn't turn someone soon after they are turned it's a sign they want no fledglings…those under them who they sire. So vampires made a law, for uncontrollable vampires and dhampirs. It said that if you don't sire soon afterwards it is a sign that you want nothing to do with turning others, and that they could only turn one if they sire no fledglings. This one will be their mate or servant for all eternity." Yoko blinked, "And this means?"

"If she doesn't take you as her mate soon while she's having her yearly ovulation than you are her servant for all eternity."

"Yearly?" I laughed, "Yeah, vampires and dhampirs can have kids just there's only one week out of a year that it's possibly…usually around the time we're born and lasts a week. Just thought I would give you the DL…so go in there and feed. Her week will be coming up in a few days." I left Yoko blushing and shocked outside his door, and prayed for him to be the one she loved.

(My pov)

I had been lying on the bed where I had been laid down by Yoko. After siring him I was tired and starved…so the bags were already drained by the time him and Kaily were finished. When he walked back in I sat up a little watching him …just barely able to make eye contact. "How are you feeling?" He asked smiling shyly watching me. I didn't understand why he felt shy…but I knew I felt ashamed.

So many things had been happening of recent. I had come to care about everyone here. I had begun to make friends like I never would have if I had remained human. Back then I was just far too quiet.

I had begun to care for Hiei…and he had seemed to care for me. But, Love is patient and kind…it isn't jealous…or cold. I had been so head strong on being alone…yet I couldn't help but feel pained because I knew a truth about Kaily that she was hiding from Kurama.

She had been …kinda leading him on so she could learn more about Hiei and possibly his feelings for her.

Then …Yoko came out. After everything that happened…after he saw how much I could careless for him because he hurt me and pissed me off…after all that he still tired to be there so far. After all that he just wanted to still show me he was here and cared.

Now look what I did to him.

I sighed heavily looking away from him ashamed still of myself. I should've paid more attention…I should have listened and just not went out. "Killian?"

"I'm fine." I said softly looking up at him. "Are you sure? If you need another blood bag or anything I'll go get it for you." I smirked. Yup, he still seemed to care so far. "I'm fine Yoko. How about you?"

"Hungry," He said as he rubbed his tongue lightly against his new incisors. He walked over to where Kaily had laid his blood bags and picked one up. "Its lukewarm." I nodded, "She was in a rush. Lukewarm is always better than cold." I said sitting there on his bed looking at my hands.

_**I need to tell him**_, I thought to myself chewing on my lower lip. "I…I umm…"

"What?" Yoko asked walking closer to me with his blood bags. I felt the bed sink beside me and tensed a bit. "I ….wanted to apologize." I finally said sighing heavily.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him it was be my mate or be my servant. I couldn't tell him that if he wouldn't love me he would never have anyone else. It just seemed too cruel.

"You didn't mean to," Was all he said before I heard his incisors puncture the plastic and him begin to drink. I looked up watching him, but its not what I expected to see. He seemed fine with it. There was no cringe or tenseness from knowing it was blood.

Hell, I even cringed the first time I fed. I couldn't accept it. Yet, here he was like it was the most natural thing on earth….or Renkai seeing as that's where we were.

I noticed when I was staring when he smirked while side glancing at me. Embarrassed I looked away.

"What Killian? Was there something you liked?" He asked before laughing. I just rolled my eyes smirking, "The fox is a flirty devoted …stubborn man…I see."

"Just like you're a smartass punk devoted to your work and stubborn about letting anyone help." I looked at him raising a brow to see he was a little too close for comfort.

I had something I was going to come back with but the words were now lost and a lump was in my throat not allowing me to speak and just barely allowing me to breathe.

He was just a few inches from my face…and with me feeling uncomfortable with it I leaned back using my arms to keep me up putting a little room between our faces. Though, he had been leaned close his right arm keeping him up his hand resting on the bed close to my hip. I blushed all the more when he adjusted himself facing me completely. He moved closer holding himself up over me both hands of his on either side of my hip almost like support beams. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked. I sure he asked because my face was bright red! Damn him for teasing me and acting like this.

Which made me wonder …what did Kaily tell him on the other side of that door?

"Yoko…there's something…I need to tell you." I said softly watching him very, very shyly. "What is it?"

"I…I made a mistake…and I'm sorry…" I started only for him to lean closer and kiss my cheek, "I don't want you to be sorry for it. Everything's okay." He said whispering in my ear afterward. I turned my head away my eyes closed. _**That's what you say now**_, I thought. "You don't understand," I said finally moving and pushing him back making him sit on his knees as I sat up facing him before looking at my hands as I slightly fidgeted.

"Because of what I did…you won't have much of a future," I started, "Eternity is a very long time to live."

"I accept that…I've been alive for quite sometime anyways." I softly growled, "Would you wait till I'm done?" He smirked and waited for me to continue.

"Eternity is a very long time. And honestly…its never been heard of a Dhampir turning someone…so I have no idea what to even call you," I said as a few tears began to sting my eyes, "On top of that there's Vampire Law. You can't be a fledgling of mine because I never turned anyone in the beginning…and if I were to start that now we all would die. Which leaves only one other way for this to be considered okay…and for things to go smoothly." I said before pausing to try and gather myself and find the right words. He just nodded …taking this far too well. "There's you becoming my mate….or…my servant."

"I understand."

"Kaily told you didn't she?" I asked finally staring at him annoyed. He smirked and shrugged, "So what if she did? The choice is still yours to make."

I growled softly looking away, "It's not a choice I want to have to make! If I would've been more careful…if you people wouldn't have come to interrupt my plans this would've never happened!" Yoko smirked and when I was finished talking he leaned over getting so close I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke.

"But all of this did happen, Killian, and you do have this choice to make. I told you I would wait." He said smirking.

"You also said…if you were the one, which means you have doubts…or that you care for another." He lost his smirk watching me. "If I don't take you for a mate…you will never have anyone, Yoko. Be serious for a minute…think for once. You care about Kaily…you have since before and even after you met me. How could you promise to wait for me if you don't even want me?"

"People change, Killian. I know it'll take time…I know that love takes time. It doesn't just happen over night. But a lot has happened." I shook my head, "Yoko…I will not mate with you just so you won't be alone. I won't do it so that we both won't be alone…if I did we could both be …it would be like being forced into a loveless marriage. I won't do it." I finally said sighing heavily my heart feeling heavy in my chest.

"I'm not asking you to do that so we won't be alone," I looked up at him in his golden eyes. They stayed gold even after being turned. Which made me wonder if it was his human side that would be effected?

"I'm just asking…for a chance. We don't have a lot of time to just draw it out and fall in love…no…but we have time to see if we could learn to love each other. If you think that you could…learn to love me…then why not give it that chance?"

"Mates are forever. What happens if you think you could learn to love me but then find out later you can't?"

"I'll be the most loyal servant you have. I may be a mate by mark but if you can't love me or I can't love you…at least we tried...made the best of it and I can take on the only other role I can have. There's three ways this can end and two of them has me ending up a servant….either way I'm willing to try, Killian." Yoko smiled….but then his eyes turned blue…and his silver hair began to turn black…and Yoko was gone.

There sitting before me…was the …changed Kurama.

The tears that had been stinging my eyes began to fall as I covered my mouth and began biting my lower lip so I wouldn't make a sound. "I agree with….what's wrong, Killian?" I just watched him. His red hair was gone…it was still long but it was as black as the night…as black as my clothes. His skin just barely held any color now and his eyes were as crystal blue as mine. "I'm so sorry." I cried softly behind my hand.

He moved away from me and the bed and walked into a room adjoining his…which when he turned on the light it was the bathroom. And the look on his face…he was as shocked as I was. "W-why?"

"I don't know..."

"So…it was true?" I watched him nodding, "Yes."

"I'll never be the same physically again will I?" I shook my head, "No….I'm so sorry."

I watched him reach up into his hair pulling something out…and there sat a red rose…the edges of it black. "I…I can only imagine," He turned to me watching me sadly, "It's …nerve wrecking…to say the least even though I …even though you told me. I can only imagine how you must have felt…" He didn't complete the sentence before he began towards the bed again after turning off the bathroom light.

I watched him and remembered. While I had packed I had seen myself…I had freaked out. I cried and screamed. I shook afraid of my own reflection at first. Then anger and sadness hit me and I thought I should've done more to the "doctor" than I did. I remember I trashed the room after I had packed…afterwards I had stormed out and tried to avoid mirrors at all costs.

I didn't see how Kurama could seem so calm.

I watched him closely as he came closer…nervous and trembling a little hoping he wasn't angry with me now. But it was for nothing. I even flinched when he began to raise his hand…but all he did was lightly caress my cheek his thumb stroking back and forth. "I think I understand a bit more now," He said softly.

"Understand what?"

"Why you like to be alone...you don't like being reminded. You try to forget who you used to be." I felt heat flood my face looking up at him as new tears began to fall and as I began to lean into the caress. But the heat wasn't of embarrassment, or shyness. I …I think it was more of happiness and shock maybe. Someone finally understood.

I could talk big and bad and act it. I could fight damn well…I could push everyone away with just mere words and simple rude actions. But why would I want to do that? Sure I didn't like idiots…not naming any names…even though there's just ….basically one…the biggest one. Sure I didn't like certain things about people…but I was still human once. I liked company. I liked people around and having fun. I missed laughing…truly laughing. And I always had wanted love…though I never got it. Its only with people I would get it. But the looks…the looks I got and how people acted towards me because of my appearance…I wanted to stay away. At least then my appearance wouldn't be an issue and they wouldn't get to close and figure out I wasn't normal anymore. So I gave up.

But now someone got it. It's not because I just hated people…even though I may say that. Its because I hated being hurt before and after I was turned. It was because of feeling rejected by everyone before this that …all of it happened…and then I was degraded and called things…I was hunted and physically hurt let alone my feelings…so I had to learn not to care. I had to learn to be cold and be anything but myself.

"I understand." I had wanted someone to understand for so long…and now someone did. "I won't leave you…ever." Kurama said softly moving and placing his forehead to mine, "I understand." He was even trembling. "Kurama," I said softly, "They will be shocked…but don't do what I did. I'll be there to remind you…It's okay." He pulled back smiling a bit and I could tell he was fighting back tears a bit as he watched me. Reaching up I touched his cheek smiling back. "You need rest."

"We both do." He said smirking before pushing my back on the bed. I blinked a little shocked but he moved and lied down beside me. He wrapped his arm around me and sighed softly before falling asleep.

_**Poor fox. **_ I thought as I laid there on my side watching him sleep before falling asleep myself.

_Bang, bang, bang!_ The noise that made me jump the next afternoon.

"Hey, guys tell me you haven't really died in there. Come on get up its three!" I growled softly before running a hand through my hair to feel him pull me back down. I blushed horribly looking at him, "Good morning." He smirked, "Good afternoon." I rolled my eyes before moving to get up again for him to hold me down before getting up to head towards the door. "Wait Kur-"

Too late.

"Kura….what the fuck happened to you?" I jumped and moved getting up coming up beside him lightly touching his shoulder. "It happens after being turned." I said softly looking at Kurama who seemed a little let down that…the person…Yusuke…would have such a reaction.

"Oh…well…black doesn't look too bad on you," Yusuke said before giving Kurama a smirk. I looked up at Kurama from Yusuke and smiled sweetly, "Relax."

He looked from Yusuke to me and smiled a bit. "Give it a little time…they'll get used to it. Besides he's right …black looks good on you." I smirked before moving and walking off to my room so I could get a shower and change.

(Yusuke's pov)

I blinked as Killian began to walk away. There was something going on here…I knew it. It seemed she was a little confident and that they were getting along now…better than before. I looked back at Kurama raising a brow, "Something happen?"

"Not really…just talked." I nodded a bit and shrugged, "Well…whatever you did….keep it up she seems a little happier." I smirked watching Kurama. He blushed a bit looking down the hallway after her before turning without a word to me and shut his door. Afterwards I went back to the group to let them know that they should be careful talking about Kurama's new look.

They didn't quite catch on…but they would.

**_Pixie: Okay...this one as you could tell was mainly her and Kurama...sorry but somethings needed to be handled :p. _**

**_Kaily: Hopefully there will be more than that next chapter_**

**_Pixie: of course Kaily. Don't worry you're little head off...at least you have Hiei._**

**_Kaily: *looks over at Hiei...sighs a little happily* true_**

**_Hiei: *rolls eyes blushing* _**

**_Pixie: Anyways...please remember to review for me and I'll start on the new on here soon. I know its been a long long while since I last posted but writers block and life happened. Promise it won't be that long again. *Waves* bye for now  
_**


End file.
